When Night Falls
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: She Was a quiet and timid girl. In the ninja world, that is considered a great weakness. For Hinata, it was her greatest ASSET ! But what happens when someone sees through her act? Warning OOC Hinata amd Sasuke, lots of lemons. Stay away if you don't like LEMONADE
1. Crimson

**HEY EVERYONE SO QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT, FIRST AND FOREMOST I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME AND READING MY STORIES! THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I AM WORKING ON. MY STORIES KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL AND PRESSING ON ARE CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. FOR NOW I WILL BE MAINLY UPDATING "BENEATH THE SILENCE" AND THIS NEW STORY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS.**

* * *

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed as she was hit in the stomach by Kiba. She landed on the ground with a thud. Kiba and Kurenai came running. "Are you ok? Im so sorry Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. "Let's just end training for today." Kurenai said. She turned to Hinata. "Take it easy ok?" Hinata simply nodded. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kiba asked. "N-no thank you kiba-kun. I-I-I think I'll just r-rest here for a little while." Hinata replied."Are you sure?" He asked concerned. "Y-yeah its ok Kiba-kun, don't worry about me." "Alright Hina-chan just don't over exert yourself OK?" Hinata nodded. Kiba squeezed her shoulder and walked off.

**Hinata POV**

I hate when he does that. It sucks I have to pretend like this but its the only way I'll have an advantage. But the pity is so annoying! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to put up with it a little longer. I made may way into a deeper part of the training grounds to continue my training. I looked around to make sure no one was around. After a quick sweep with my Byakugan I took off my jacket and laid it on the ground and I started on my regimen.

Several hours has passed. It was sundown already! I was beyond exhausted. I started feeling faint then collapsed onto the ground. I tried to move but I was too tired to move. I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Before I completely blacked out I could have sworn I saw a pair of red eyes staring right at me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day hinata woke up in her bed. '_What happened? my head hurts crazy.' _She thought to herself. She looked around and realized she was in her room. She jumped when someone suddenly knocked on her door. "C-come in." Se whispered. A guy with long silky light brown hair and eyes similar to her own entered the room. "Good M-morning Neji-nii" She said with a small smile. "Good morning lady hinata, or rather Good Afternoon." He replied with a smirk. Hinata shot up "What?! what do you mean? What time is it?" asked hinata frantically. Neji looked at his watch. "It is approximately 2:45 pm." "WHAT OH MY GOODNESS I'M LATE!" "Relax Hinata, Kurenai said you could have the day off. Do you remember what happened?"

**Hinata POV**

I shook my head no even though I had a pretty good idea of what happened. "You overworked yourself into unconciousness AGAIN." Neji said. He sounds pretty mad. "One of these days you are really going to hurt yourself Hinata you can't keep doing this!" Yup he's mad. "Neji-nii.." I started. "I'll be fine, you know I need to do this I have to get better. I'm sorry for worrying you" Neji let out a defeated sigh. "I just care about you. You're lucky someone found you and brought you here. He disappeared before I could thank him though." Neji said.

My eyes widened. Suddenly the image of red eye popped into my mind. Neji noticed my expression. "Is everything ok? Do you know who the person was? DID HE HURT YOU?" He said as he stood up. Sheesh so dramatic.I highly doubt any one would try to hurt me and if they did I'd simply kill them. "No neji! I'm fine no one hurt me, im just still a little confused is all. now If you'll excuse me I'd like to get dressed please." I said to him. "Alright Hinata just let me know if you need anything OK?" I nodded and he left. I got up and locked the door. I headed to my bathroom for a well needed extra-hot shower.

* * *

**OK I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE. WILL UPDATE WITH A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK! LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Wet Kisses

**HEY EVERYONE SO QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT, FIRST AND FOREMOST I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME AND READING MY STORIES! THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I AM WORKING ON. MY STORIES KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL AND PRESSING ON ARE CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. FOR NOW I WILL BE MAINLY UPDATING "BENEATH THE SILENCE" AND THIS NEW STORY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

* * *

After stepping out of the shower Hinata threw on her signature lavender sweater and navy blue pants. She adjusted her headband around her next as usual and made her way down to the kitchen to get some food. She decided to just cook dinner for the household one time. She began to prepare her ingredients when one of the servants entered the kitchen. "What are you doing Lady Hinata? You shouldn't be doing the cooking." the servant said. "Nonsense. I have no problem cooking. In fact, I want you and all the others to join us for dinner tonight." Hinata replied. "But.." "But what?" Hinata said daring the servant to argue any further. "Yes lady Hinata as you wish" the servant finally agreed. "But there must be something we can do." Hinata sighed. "If you really would like to do something, could you please set up the grand dining hall?" "Will do lady Hinata." She scurried off.

Hinata resumed her cooking.

Several hours later...

Then entire household, main and branch sat together in the grand dining hall completely confused. The branch members and Main house members were mixed together instead of separated courtesy of Hinata's instructions.

Finally, Hinata came out pushing a huge cart full of food. She began handing out a Kitsune Udon with bread, followed by Chicken breast sashimi and donburi rice bowl with lots of vegetables and pork. And for dessert she made Cinnamon buns! By the time everyone finished no one could move on account of all the food eaten. Not even the elders could complain. Soon enough, everyone had left and gone to bed, since the heavy food has made them tired and unable to do anything else. When Hinata was sure that everyone, especially Neji and her father was asleep, she packed a small bag and slipped out of the house. She smiled knowing no one would be able to follow her this time nor could the guards stop her.

**HINATA POV**

Maybe it was not needed to do all that just to get out the house but at least I'll be able to go the whole night without some one bothering or looking for me.I headed to my usual spot deep into the training grounds, near the lake. I took off my jacket and my baggy pants leaving me with my tank top and and underwear. I quickly scanned the area and slipped on a pair of shorts I brought with me and walked onto the lake. I focused my chakara and began my training. I had this old scroll I found among my mothers things about her clan and some of their techniques. Today I was going to work on my water control. (A/N: Think of water bending) I began the appropriate signs and my hands glowed a light blue. Perfect and which the movements of my hand I can control the water and move it or send or shape it in any direction I choose.

I look around at a possible target and lifted my arms and sent a stream of water towards a tree nearby. It cracked but not the impact I was hoping. I kept trying and added more chakara when finally the tree burst into pieces and water and branches and leaves were flying everywhere. I smiled in satisfaction and decided to try something else when I heard a low chuckle. I activated my byakugan and swept the area. No sign of any one. Maybe It's just my imagination. Next I worked on my water whip. I whipped the shit out of a nearby boulder until it crumbled. Then I heard the chuckle again coming from behind me this time. Right away I sent my newly perfected water whips into the large oak behind me. Nothing except a now dead squirrel. Oops. Then I felt it. I slowly turned back around and came face to face with red eyes. We were still on the lake so I tried to use it to my advantage. I tried to trap him into a water sphere but somehow he managed to escape.

**NORMAL POV**

Hinata dove under the water and tried to catch the guy off guard. She saw an opening and sent a water shaped fist sending him flying into a tree. Hinata materialized in front of the man to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly he was gone. "W-what?" She said when she was pinned to the same tree forced to face the culprit. "Get the fuck off of me!" Hinata said trying to escape but the man had a tight grip on her. "Who the hell are you?!" The man let out a hearty laugh as he pulled off his hood and his red eyes faded from red to black. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"S-s-Sasuke!"

* * *

" All of a sudden you have a stutter? Were you not just throwing vulgarity at me just a minute ago?" Sasuke asked as he let go of the girl.

**SASUKE POV**

"You've changed huyuga." I said, taking in her perfect hourglass shaped body. And she was soaking wet from the lake water. Lovely. She blushed slightly as she noticed my staring. Then her face turned into a scowl. " What are you even doing here uchiha?" She asked. " If you don't leave me alone I will call for backup and I KNOW Naruto will be the first to arrive." She said. I frowned. How dare she. "So go ahead. I'm surprised you haven't called up your little friends to come and arrest me yet." I said. " I honestly could care less about you." She said. For some reason that hurt. " I know you probably don't want to be found anyway." She said. "Perceptive aren't we?" I replied, seriously annoyed with her attitude.

"You can't even get out a simple sentence to any one else without tripping over your face but you have the guts to stand up to me, who could kill you right now if I wanted." I said circling her. She was quiet. "I get it, its all just an act right? Acting helpless so you won't have to do anything?" "It was you who brought me home that night wasn't it?" She whispered. Smart girl. "Why didn't you kill me?" She asked. I stopped in front of her. She stared at me with those lavender eyes.

Fuck it. I slammed her onto the tree and kissed her roughly. She gasped giving me an opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Suddenly my right arm went numb. How did she... "Enough of your fucking games Uchiha leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled. I let out a chuckle. "As you wish Princess." I said "Until we meet again." And headed off leaving her behind. I didn't miss the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Shit.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Wake up! Wake up!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to shake Hinata awake. Hinata jolted up and looked at her surroundings. Then she remembered what she had on and turned red. Tenten who was standing nearby threw her jacket to her which she quickly put on.

HINATA POV

"Hinata." I heard behind me. Holy Shit. I slowly turned to see Neji glaring at me. Ouch. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE DAWN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THESE LATE NIGHT ADVENTURES OF YOURS! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS FISHY AT DINNER LAST NIGHT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HINATA!" He went on and on. He is such a fucking drama queen. I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately Neji saw this and continue to rant further. Tenten wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. "Relax Neji, she is 21 now she doesn't need you to baby her." She said. Damn right I don't! Neji Turned to say something to her but Tenten gave him the 'don't you dare argue with me or else you are not getting any tonight look.' Neji forced himself to calm down. "OK Hinata, just try not to sneak around so much I'm getting worried." He said. "Yes nii-san. I'm sorry for causing you and the others worry" I said. BLEH Neji gave me another look. "Hey Hinata-chan!" I turned to the reason of all my pain and suffering, Naruto Uzumaki. "A bunch of us are getting together for barbecue tonight do you want to come?" He asked. With you dumbasses? No way. I could be training. "S-sure Naruto I'd like that." I hate being me. "Great! See you at 7 then! I'm glad you're OK We were worried sick! Catch you later" He said before running off. I sighed. two years ago I would've jumped at the opportunity to hang out with him. But now he doesn't deserve my presence. Not after what he did to me. I sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE FOLLOWING MY STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE THE WEEK IS OVER! I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Arrest me

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

Where we last left off

_"Hey Hinata-chan!" I turned to the reason of all my pain and suffering, Naruto Uzumaki. "A bunch of us are getting together for barbecue tonight do you want to come?" He asked. With you dumbasses? No way. I could be training. "S-sure Naruto I'd like that." I hate being me. "Great! See you at 7 then! I'm glad you're OK We were worried sick! Catch you later" He said before running off. I sighed. two years ago I would've jumped at the opportunity to hang out with him. But now he doesn't deserve my presence. Not after what he did to me. I sighed again. It was going to be a long night._

* * *

HINATA POV

I went home and changed into a navy blue fitted tshirt and black skinny cargos. I kept my weapons pouch of course, because any smart ninja would. I tied my headband around my waist like a belt and headed out.

AT THE RESTAURANT

I sat between kiba and tenten because there was no way I was sitting next to Naruto or sakura, or lee for that matter. Honestly most of them are pretty damn annoying. Tenten is my favorite because she's super badass and I love it. And she keeps Neji in his place. Kiba and Shino are tolerable since their my teammates. But I will break kiba's nose if he hits on me again.

Ino thought it was ok to start talking about boys.

NORMAL POV

"OMG guys so I had the cutest patient today! And I got his number!" Ino shrieked. "That would be the 3rd one this week Ino" Chouji said. "Oh shut up! What about you? Got any lovely ladies in your life?" Ino asked. "As a matter of fact I do. It's Ami from the Dango shop." HE said. " HOURGLASS AMI? HOWD YOU SCORE THAT?" Kiba said. "I don't even know honestly. She gave me her number ad before you know it bam she confesses her love for me!" "NO way" Naruto said. "You're so lucky!". He clamped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. Sakura's fist slammed into the side of his head.

The food finally came and everyone began grilling. Ino scanned the table for her next victim.

HINATA POV

Shit. Ino's eyes landed on me. "So Hina-chan...when are you gonna get a boyfriend?" The table got silent and all eyes were on me . Sakura and Naruto had guilty looks on their faces but no one noticed. But no one else knew what happened.

**Flash back**

**Today was the day! I Ran to the spot where I asked Naruto to meet me. My heart was beating really fast. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked with a smile on his face. Oh how I loved that smile. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time. I-I-I am in L-Love with you Naruto Uzumaki!" I nearly yelled. He blushed. "W-what?" He stammered out. "I've loved you for a very long time. You've inspired me to be the best I can be. You are strong and extremely brave and the most kind-hearted and handsome guy I know and I've been holding this in for a really long time now and I know it's not guaranteed that you will reciprocate my feelings but I needed you to know." I finally said. "Hinata...I'm flattered that you feel that way and I think you're a great girl. I can't say I feel exactly the way you do but maybe we could work something out." He said to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he gonna ask me out?! I swore my heart was going to explode out of my chest. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and I'll have an answer for you ok?" He hugged me and ran off to meet up with his teammates.**

**The next day I came back to our meeting area.I brought along an extra bento lunch for him.I spotted Naruto, but he wasn't alone. He was with sakura, they seemed to be having a serious conversation. I hope everything is ok. And then it happened. Sakura turned her head slightly to the side looking right at me and mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. I was momentarily confused until her lips crashed onto his. I couldn't believe what was happening. Then Naruto kissed her back. I threw the lunches down and ran. I didn't know where I was going because tears blurred my vision. I heard Naruto calling after me but I didn't care. I kept running.**

**Later on that day I paced the training grounds. Then Naruto appeared. I froze. He walked up to me. "Hinata...I'm sorry I didn't give you an answer earlier. It's just Sakura confessed to me and not that you aren't an awesome person but I've had feelings for her for a long time and to be honest I don't..see you in that way I hope you understand. I nodded. "So are we ok? We can still be friends right?" "Yes." I whispered. "You're the best Hinata-chan!" He patted my shoulder and walked off. To meet sakura I presume.**

** Back to present time**

I looked at Sakura. "I'm not interested in anyone right now, nor do I plan on getting into a relationship soon." I said. Sakura looked away. I heard a low chuckle. My eye widened. It couldn't be. Then Kiba suddenly wrapped him arm around me. "Well if you aren't seeing anyone you know I'm available!" He said. "You're Hot, I'm Hot we'd be a perfect match." As if. The others at the table laughed. And I heard the chuckle again. I looked around the restaurant and at the table across from us there was a lone man sitting his head tilted downward. And then as if he felt my stare, he looked up just enough for me to see one red eye. Holy Shit. I gasped loudly. Everyone looked at me. "What's wrong hinata?" Neji who hasn't spoken all evening said. "I-I- forgot I left the oven on at home!" I said suddenly standing up. The man across from me smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Neji followed my eyes towards the man. Shit. "OKay bye!" I said and started to walked away. Neji tried to follow me but tenten pulled him right back.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop making my way to my secret training area. I stopped by the tree I destroyed last night and waited. Then I felt his presence. "What do you want? Why are you following me?" I said. Sasuke walked out of the shadows. "I don't like how that Dog boy was touching you." He stated completely ignoring my question. "Well neither did I. You didn't answer me." I replied. "So, you aren't interested in anyone right now?" He said, once again evading my question. "No." "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure." "I bet I could change your mind." "W-what?-" I couldn't finish because his mouth suddenly covered mine. I tried to push him but he only kissed me harder. Unconsciously my hands made their way into his hair. His hands rested on my hips as he slowly entered his tongue. For some reason, I instantly melted and reluctantly kissed back. His hand began to wander lower and I grabbed his hand and broke the kiss.

SASUKE POV

That was amazing. Of course I won't admit that out loud. "W-We can't do this." She stammered. "Do what?" I asked as if I had no clue what she was referring to. "This! whatever this is! Kissing and other stuff It's not right you're not even my boyfriend!" She said. I smirked. "OH Really? Well then, be my girlfriend Hina-Hime." I said. She turned 4 shades of red. My smirk became a grin. "S-Sasuke...I'm sorry, I can't! I don't even...I mean...You're a missing nin how would it even work out?! And even if you came back no one would trust you or let me near you." She said. I contemplated this. I put my hands out in front of me. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Arrest me." I said. Her eyes widened. "What why?" "Arrest me. I'll come back and you'll be my girlfriend." I stated bluntly. I wasn't going to let anyone touch my princess. She's mine. Always has been, always will be.

**FLASHBACK**

**Years ago back in the academy (Still sasuke POV: age 9)**

**I walked into class and right away that weird pink haired girl and that other girl starts making noise. ugh. "Come sit next to me! They yelled. I pretend I don't hear and walk looking for a seat next to someone who won't bother me. I see a head of dark blue hair. She wasn't even looking at me. Perfect. I make my way next to her and sit. She yelps and looks up at me as if im weird. No she's the weird one. She looked up at me with big lavender colored eyes. They were actually really pretty. She tilted her head slightly at me and then blushed and looked away. She was weird. But she was pretty. So I sat next to her everyday, but she never spoke to seemed shy, and stuttered alot but that got annoying.**

**Three years later, about a month before graduation I went to the training grounds to practice for the upcoming exam. There I saw her gracefully practicing her techniques. An acorn fell out of tree and hit her in the head breaking her concentration. And a chipmunk jumped down after it. and scratched her face on the way. In one swift motion, before the chipmunk could even reach the ground, a line of chakara from her hand sliced the creature's head off. And she continued her training as if nothing happened. It was in that moment I knew, I would marry her someday.**

* * *

Hinata POV

Did my ear hear correctly? Did THE sasuke uchiha just ask me out? I didn't understand. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. He just grinned. It was weird. "Are you sure you want to come back to the village? No one will trust you and-" "Do you trust me?" He asked cutting me off. He moved closer. I felt myself get hot. "Y-yes" I kinda bravely answered. He grinned again. "Arrest me then." He said, his arms still out. I sighed. "Tomorrow I'll meet you back here. ok?"I said. He nodded his head and suddenly pulled me in for another kiss. it was softer and shorter this time, but it still left me breathless. "Until tomorrow, my princess." He said And disappeared into the night.

The next morning I woke up extra early. I got dressed and made my way to the designated meeting place. Sasuke sat still staring and waiting. He put his hands out again with a small smirk. "I'm not going to cuff you." I said. "Just walk behind me." And I began making my way back. He followed closely behind, hands in pockets. As we approched the village gates I began to get a little nervous. I tried to keep a straight face as beat as I could at the reactions of the villigers and some of our friends. We walked up the stairs to the hokage's office and knocked on the doors. "Who is it?" a loud voice yelled from the other side. "H-Hinata Huyuga, it's important!" I said. "Come in!" I opened the door slightly and peered in. Just my luck, neji and his team were inside along with kakashi and what was left of team 7. "is eveything ok?" Neji asked. "Y-yes but..." "But what?" I simply opened the door the rest of the way to reveal Sasuke, who looked super bored.

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE FOLLOWING MY STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE THE WEEK IS OVER! I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Celebrate the times

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

Where we last left off

_Hinata POV_

_Did my ear hear correctly? Did THE sasuke uchiha just ask me out? I didn't understand. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. He just grinned. It was weird. "Are you sure you want to come back to the village? No one will trust you and-" "Do you trust me?" He asked cutting me off. He moved closer. I felt myself get hot. "Y-yes" I kinda bravely answered. He grinned again. "Arrest me then." He said, his arms still out. I sighed. "Tomorrow I'll meet you back here. ok?"I said. He nodded his head and suddenly pulled me in for another kiss. it was softer and shorter this time, but it still left me breathless. "Until tomorrow, my princess." He said And disappeared into the night._

_The next morning I woke up extra early. I got dressed and made my way to the designated meeting place. Sasuke sat still staring and waiting. He put his hands out again with a small smirk. "I'm not going to cuff you." I said. "Just walk behind me." And I began making my way back. He followed closely behind, hands in pockets. As we approched the village gates I began to get a little nervous. I tried to keep a straight face as beat as I could at the reactions of the villigers and some of our friends. We walked up the stairs to the hokage's office and knocked on the doors. "Who is it?" a loud voice yelled from the other side. "H-Hinata Huyuga, it's important!" I said. "Come in!" I opened the door slightly and peered in. Just my luck, neji and his team were inside along with kakashi and what was left of team 7. "is eveything ok?" Neji asked. "Y-yes but..." "But what?" I simply opened the door the rest of the way to reveal Sasuke, who looked super bored._

* * *

The room was dead silent as they stared at the once rouge ninja. Sasuke smirked. Then Naruto flew across the room tackling Sasuke to the floor. He began raining punches on the last Uchiha who just laid there. "Enough Naruto." Kakashi said, closing his book. Sakura pulled naruto off of Sasuke. "Why are you back? And why are you with my cousin?" Neji asked. "I-I F-found him wandering on the outskirts of t-t-town. He S-s-surrendered h-himself." Sasuke chuckled and Hinata shot him a look that went unnoticed by everyone except kakashi who grinned under his mask. Neji crossed his arms and didn't respond.

HINATA POV

Neji is starting to get suspicious. I'm pretty sure he knows i'm lying. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. "Are you staying for good?" Naruto asked sasuke. I turned towards him and he was already staring right at me. "If you're willing to take me back, I am here to stay." He said, his eyes never leaving me. I turned away quickly trying to get rid of the blush on my face. Neji narrowed his eyes at me. FUCK. He definitely won't leave me alone now. I need my own place. I'm so tired of his shit. "You are aware you'll be heading to prison right? Possibly 25 to life" Tsunade said. "What?! NO!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah there's got to be some other option!" Sakura added. My heart dropped at hearing prison. I couldn't let that happen, he'd be in there forever. "A-A-ano..." I started as usual. Everyone looked up at me. I blushed right on cue. "I-I have a s-s-sugestion that I think might w-w-work for everyone." I said. "Go on." Tsunade replied. "M-M-maybe Sasuke doesnt have to d-d-do life. Maybe he can go for three months and he can be on probation for maybe six months after and he c-c-could do c-comunity service. D-d-don't take his future away everyone deserves another chance." I said. Sasuke smirked. i wanted to punch that smirk off his face so bad. Tsunade thought about it for a minute Before speaking. "Well since he may be needed in the future for high ranking missions it's not a bad idea. And Since you came up with the brilliant idea, you can be his probation officer." "What?!No" I said. "Why not you'll be perfect for the job! Maybe your kind heart and innocence will rub off on him! My word is law. In three months time you will be his probation officer. Meeting adjourned." She signaled for two anbu to escort him to his cell. I couldn't believe this shit. Now I'm stuck with this guy. I sighed and followed them out .

I walked around looking for apartments later on that day. If I was going to be Sasuke's probation officer I was gonna need my space. No doubt Neji and my father would be watching me all day if Sasuke wound up living with us during his probation period. I walked around town. Most of the apartments were nice but not exactly what I was looking for. There was one last place to look at. A Condo located near one of the training grounds. Which means there were lots of trees. Which meant seclusion! I love it already. The real estate lady gave me a tour. Two bedrooms, one bathroom. It had a small garden in the back. The kitchen wasn't as big as I am used to be it'll make due. It had a nice living and dining area. There was a balcony coming d Rom the master bedroom window. Everything was simple and it wasn't nearly anyone I knew. It's perfect. "I'll take it." I said pulling out a wad of cash before the woman could finish talking. Her eyes widened at the money in my hand. I almost wanted to laugh. She took out the papers for me to sign and then gave me the keys. It felt so good. Now I just need to figure out how to tell my dad and neji.

* * *

Later on that day, I called Neji and my father into the kitchen for their afternoon tea. That's so gay of them but it's none of my business. "Father, Neji-nii, I have something important to tell you." "What is it Hinata?" Neji asked. "I've decided to move out." My dad spit out his tea. "What?! Are you pregnant?" My dad sputtered. My face went red. "N-no father! What does that even have to do with- you know what never mind. I've already signed the papers to a nice condo-" "A Condo? No penthouse suite looking over the mountains? I didn't raise you this way Hinata!" Is this guy serious? "Father...I just wanted something simple.." "Nonsense! No huyuga should be living in the commons!" "We are just like everyone else father. And I paid for it already so it's too late." He let out a defeated sigh. "Whenever you change your mind, just let me know." And with that he walked away leaving Neji and I alone. I already knew what his next question would be. "What were you doing with the Uchiha?How did you even find him, let alone get him to come back?" He said. "I went to go train and I bumped into him. I thought he would attack me but he didn't and simply said he wanted to come back."I said without any fake stutter this time. "Hinata why do you keep lying to me?" He said. I sighed. "I'm not lying neji!" I said louder than usual. "You're not stuttering and you're raising your voice. Am I upsetting you?" He asked. "No neji-nii, i'm sorry for getting loud. But you won't have to worry about the uchiha. I can take care of myself." I said. He chuckled. "I can take you more seriously when you don't stutter. You should work on that more." I tried to glare at him but he just laughed. " I trust you Hinata, I just hope you know what you're doing. Whenever you are ready to tell, I want the truth from you." He said. And walked off.

**TIMESKIP~ THREE MONTHS LATER...NORMAL POV**

"Well you are free to go." Tsunade said as she released the cuffs on Sasuke. Hinata tapped the Chakara points on sasuke that were closed. (So he couldn't escape and kill everyone) "Hinata, you have your own condo now correct?" Hinata nodded her head with a small blush. "Well he's gonna be your new roommate. Keep him in sight as much as you can." The color drained from Hinata's face. Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Do not take advantage of my precious Hina-chan or I will kill you." Sasuke smirked. "You get free roam time from 1-6:30 pm, any time before or after that Hinata must be present with you at all times. You try to give her the slip and any time during the day we will know. Tsunade took out a slip of paper with a seal on it and pressed it onto his arm and added chakara. "This is a tracking seal, try to remove it and, well try it and you'll see. It is 9:45 am enjoy your new life." Tsunade finished. She pushed Sasuke forward. Sasuke growled angrily. Hinata took his hand and dragged him away.

HINATA POV

"Let go of me I can walk." He said as he snatched his arm away from me. "Whatever." I replied. We were silent all the way back to my Condo. We got inside and he looked around. Then he began rummaging through the fridge. I shut the door. "What the fuck?" He asked. "Sit down we need to talk." I said. "ooh I love it when you get feisty. It's Sexy." He said. I tried to hold down my blush as he walked over and sat at the kitchen table. "So what's up Princess?" "First, stop calling me that." "You weren't saying that when I had my tongue down your throat last night." Before I knew it I had three Kunai headed towards his face which he caught with ease. "You are such a pain in the ass! Anyway. Please clean up after yourself, and try to avoid molesting me in my sleep. I swear I will fucking slit your throat if you ever try to do so." "What about when you're awake?" He said. Before I could even respond he had me laid across the kitchen table. His fingers traced the outline of my body. I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't for some reason. His hands trailed down to my legs and then back up again. I suddenly regained my senses and slapped the shit out of his face. He didn't move. "Sasuke you have to stop this!" I yelled. He dropped me on my ass. That fucking hurt. He then went into his designated room.

It's been two days since then. Sasuke hasn't come out of his room. I sighed and picked up the breakfast I made for him and knocked on the door. No response. I knocked again. Still no response. So I tried the knob and it was unlocked. Why was I nervous? I entered the room and the plate shattered in pieces. Sasuke was gone.

I ran all over town looking for this idiot. I finally found him. Of course he had to be here. The same spot where he attacked me...and stole my first kiss. "Sasuke! What are you doing? you're not supposed to be out here!" " Well you're supposed to be my girlfriend." He replied. I gasped. He was serious? Does that mean he has feelings for me? Or is he just playing? Because I've been played enough. "So do you really...have feelings for me?" I asked. He started to chuckle. Then it transformed into a full blown laugh. I've never seen him like this. He turned to face me. With no emotion at all he said to me. "I knew you would be mine someday since I was nine." Despite his blank face I knew he was serious. He moved closer. "Every time I would catch you staring at the blonde idiot it only made me angry. I would never harm you princess. So I took it out on Naruto. I only want you to look at me that way." He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. My heart was beating fast. "Only I can touch you like this...and only I can kiss you.." He said as his mouth closed over mine. "You are MINE Princess." He said after pulling away. I nodded dumbly. I can't believe what just happened. I think i'm sasuke's girlfriend now.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

We made our way back into town. Hinata walked by my side, and I must admit it felt good. "Let's stop and pick up some food." She said. I shrugged. She rolled her eye and walked ahead of me into a grocery store. Damn she has such a nice ass. I can't wait to see in up while I'm- "Sasuke?" a voice said. I turned to look at the person who interrupted my thoughts. The pink hair turned me off right away and I began to make my way into the store. "Wait sasuke!" She said and stood in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later? You Naruto and I? Just like old times." Did she think I was stupid? She'd only mention Naruto's name to try to get me to come and then try to get us alone. Fuck that shit. "No, I'm busy." I said. Hoping she'd go away. She still stood there. "Busy doing what?" She asked. As If on cue, hinata came out the store. "Sasuke what's taking so long, I need your help." And then she noticed the pink haired woman next to me. "Hello sakura." She said with a sweetness so fake it would give your cavities cavities. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked eyeing her. "If you must know we are going food shopping. since i'm his guard he's living with me in the meanwhile. Not that's it any of your business anyway. Anyways, it was nice seeing you goodbye." Hinata said before dragging me into the store.

"I don't know what that was all about, but that was hot." I told her. I smirked as I watched her turn red. "Let's just say Sakura and I aren't on good terms." "What did she do?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Fine, I'll get it out of you soon enough." I said.

We searched through the store. I decided to head to the vegetable section to get the one thing I enjoy. I came back with a basket full of tomatoes. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing with all those tomatoes?" She asked. "Buying them obviously." I said rolling my eyes. Isn't that what you do at a grocery store? She huffed and made her way into another isle. a couple minutes later, we were making our way out the store. Hinata was struggling to carry some of the bags since she bought so much food for whatever reason. I tried to take them from her but she wouldn't let me. So I tripped her. "Sasuke you jerk!" She yelled as she kicked me in the leg. I pretended like it didn't hurt. I sighed and pulled a scroll out of my pouch and just sealed all the food in there to make every one's life easier. People kept staring at us as we continued through the shopping district. I passed a clothing store and dragged hinata in there. I picked up a few clothing items and bought and sealed them while she was still browsing.

* * *

We finally made it back home and hinata began to prepare dinner. I sat and watched her. She looked so serious. It was adorable. The bell rang. She turned to look at me and I just shrugged. I got up to go see who wanted to interrupt my Hina time.

I open the door and everyone was there. EVERYONE. Naruto, Sakura,dog boy and flea man, the blonde bimbo, fatass, pinapple Einstein, panda buns, bruce lee wannabee and hinata's cousin. All standing at the fucking door. I promptly closed it and walked away. the door bell rang again. I ignored it. Hinata went to the door and opened it.

HINATA POV

Why in the actual fuck are these people at my house. How did they even find out where I lived. I moved to the side and let everyone in. "S-so to what do I owe this...pleasure?" I said. It hurt so much to say that. I saw sasuke smirk in my direction. He must've felt my pain as well. "We decided to have a little welcome back to konoha fling for sasuke." Ino said pulling out some sake. "And it had to be here?" Sasuke replied. "If we invited you anywhere else you wouldn't have shown up. And you're on probation so you have to be wherever hinata is." Naruto replied seeming very pleased with himself. That was actually pretty smart. I turned to sasuke who was now fuming. "So let's party!" Ino said, turning on the radio. Sakura took out some snacks and everyone began talking amongst themselves. I cannot believe these fuckers. They really just waltzed into my new home to throw a party. I could just kill them all. Literally. "I could kick them all out for you if you want." Neji said as if he could read my mind. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he could. "I can tell you are not pleased, but you are way too nice to kick them out." No I was pretending to be way too nice. "It's ok Neji-nii, a couple h-hours w-w-won't hurt. I said.

I didn't realize how much I would regret that statement.

* * *

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE FOLLOWING MY STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON I PROMISE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Mine

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

_Where we last left off_

_We finally made it back home and hinata began to prepare dinner. I sat and watched her. She looked so serious. It was adorable. The bell rang. She turned to look at me and I just shrugged. I got up to go see who wanted to interrupt my Hina time._

_I open the door and everyone was there. EVERYONE. Naruto, Sakura,dog boy and flea man, the blonde bimbo, fatass, pinapple Einstein, panda buns, bruce lee wannabee and hinata's cousin. All standing at the fucking door. I promptly closed it_ and_ walked away. the door bell rang again. I ignored it. Hinata went to the door and opened it._

_HINATA POV_

_Why in the actual fuck are these people at my house. How did they even find out where I lived. I moved to the side and let everyone in. "S-so to what do I owe this...pleasure?" I said. It hurt so much to say that. I saw sasuke smirk in my direction. He must've felt my pain as well. "We decided to have a little welcome back to konoha fling for sasuke." Ino said pulling out some sake. "And it had to be here?" Sasuke replied. "If we invited you anywhere else you wouldn't have shown up. And you're on probation so you have to be wherever hinata is." Naruto replied seeming very pleased with himself. That was actually pretty smart. I turned to sasuke who was now fuming. "So let's party!" Ino said, turning on the radio. Sakura took out some snacks and everyone began talking amongst themselves. I cannot believe these fuckers. They really just waltzed into my new home to throw a party. I could just kill them all. Literally. "I could kick them all out for you if you want." Neji said as if he could read my mind. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he could. "I can tell you are not pleased, but you are way too nice to kick them out." No I was pretending to be way too nice. "It's ok Neji-nii, a couple h-hours w-w-won't hurt. I said._

_I didn't realize how much I would regret that statement._

* * *

Within the hour, at least three people were drunk. Neji and tenten had to tie up lee with iron chains courtesy of tenten. Sakura and Ino were trying to dance with sasuke who could care less about their presence. Naruto, kiba and chouji were playing some sort of drinking game. Shikamaru hid under the stairs to nap.

Sasuke POV

Why must these fools torture me so? I pushed Ino away from me and grabbed one of the sake bottles. Might as well enjoy it. I looked around at all these idiots I once called friends. I won't admit it, but it feels ok to be around them again. But I only truly care for my princess. I looked and saw her walk into the kitchen. Kiba followed close behind. I narrowed my eyes and slowly made my way towards the kitchen entrance. I stood and sipped my sake while making sure to listen in. I looked up and saw Neji staring at me. I stared back. I heard Kiba opening his mouth. " So Hina-chan...you know my offer still stands right?" "What offer?" She replied. "You know, you and me together." "No kiba-kun." Hinata bluntly said. I peeked inside and saw him move closer to my Princess. "Come on! we'd be great together! How about I give you something to think about." He grabbed her wrists and began to lean in.

I don't remember when I got there but suddenly kiba was under me and my fist kept coming in contact with his face. Neji was trying to pull me off. "Sasuke please stop hurting him!" Hinata said. I dropped the boy. "What is wrong with you uchiha?! " Neji yelled. "He tried to kiss your cousin without her permission." I stated. "WHAT!" Neji exclaimed and proceeded to attack the boy. I walked away as others tried to calm neji down. I saw Hinata awkwardly come and stand next to me. " I totally had it under control." She said. I turned to look at her. "Yeah it sure seemed like it." I said rolling my eyes. "But thanks anyway." She said. "No problem. You know there's no way I would ever let anyone put their hands on my girlfriend." I said. I grinned when she turned red. Neji walked up to us once he was calm. "Are you ok Hinata?" He asked. "Yes n-nii-s-san" She said. Her and that fake stutter are killing me. "Uchiha may I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Neji said. Hinata stood there a bit hesitant and then walked away. I looked at Neji. "Uchiha, I have no idea what happened between you and Hinata, but I know for a fact something did happen. She won't tell me what it is but I swear if you hurt hinata-chan in anyway you're gonna wish they kept you in prison. Are we clear?" "Crystal." I replied with my infamous smirk. He glared at me one last time before walking off. This would be fun.

After about another hour, everyone began to leave. The only ones left, unfortunately, were Naruto, Sakura, Neji and tenten. Naruto and Sakura kept bringing up old times together but I could care less. I decided to just pretend to listen as I watched my princess. She was standing by the kitchen counter speaking softly with Neji and Tenten. Hinata slightly glanced over and tried to fight back her blush. I suppressed a grin. Neji on the other hand, was not amused. He sent a cold glare towards me but before looking away again.

HINATA POV

Neji is so annoying. Why does he have to pick up on everything? "Hinata, why won't you tell me the truth about what happened?" He said. Tenten sighed. "He's been complaining to me ever since the guy returned." She said. I sighed as well. "Neji, I promise you everything is fine. It doesn't matter what happened." I said. Neji stared at me for a few moments and his eyes suddenly widened in realization. "He was the one who brought you home that night wasn't he?" He said very calmly. Holy shit. I couldn't even look neji in the eye. "So it was him." He answered after seeing my facial expression. I slowly nodded. Tenten signaled that we'll be having a long conversation in the morning. Great. Afterwards, Neji didn't say anything. Eventually everyone was gone. Sasuke and I began to clean when I decided to activate my byakugan. And sure enough, hiding behind a tree was neji obviously trying to spy. I gave him a warning look and sent him on his way. When it was safe I resumed cleaning. The safe didn't last long because sasuke thought it was ok to wrap his arms around me and start planting kisses on my neck. I tried to ignore him until he started nibbling on my earlobe. Fuck. "Sasuke..." I started. "Yes Princess?" He said with a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I got out of his embrace and turned to face him. "Is everything ok?" He asked. I looked at him. His onyx eyes bore into me.

SASUKE POV

I waited for her to say something. I was afraid she would say she didn't want to be my girlfriend. Then I'd have to kill every one in the village. haha just kidding. maybe. She reached up to touch my face. And then she kissed me. I wasted no time returning it before she changed her mind. I frowned when she stopped. "Sasuke, I would like to make this work." she said to me. I had this weird feeling in my chest. I ignored it and just grinned. Seeing my grin she flashed me one of her heart-stopping smiles. I lifted her up and headed towards my bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

"Sasuke what are you-" I silenced her with a kiss. I swear we made out for like an hour and half. Then we finally stopped and she kissed me on the cheek and snuggled closer to me and eventually fell asleep. and before I knew it, I fell as well.

HINATA POV

I shot up a bit confused as to where I was. I looked around and realized this wasn't my room. I quickly got up and ran out. I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. I moved the shower curtain and screamed. There was stood sasuke in all his beautiful soapy naked glory. He was confused for a moment but his confusion was quickly replaced with an arrogant smirk. He didn't even try to hide. In fact he continued to soap himself while I stared. I couldn't look away. I couldn't move. His hands went lower and lower. and his..Oh My Goodness. With that I ran out of the room.

I heard his laugh as he turned the water back on. I cannot believe what I just saw. about 10 mins later I heard him come out the bathroom. He knocked on my door. I opened the door and nearly fainted. He stood drying his hair with his towel. The towel that should be covering his waist. "The bathroom is free now." He said with a grin. He walked away. I couldn't help but watch as he walked off. I am such a pervert. I ran into the bathroom to wash away my dirty thoughts.

I just finished putting my shoes on when a sweet smell permeated the room. I went into the kitchen to find sasuke pulling a tray of sticky rolls out the oven. "I know you like these. I was never a big fan of them except when my mom made them. She taught me how to make it." He said. I picked one up and tasted it. It was glorious. "This is amazing Sasuke Thank you so much!" I said and kissed him softly on the lips. I am totally not regretting this boyfriend thing at all. He smirked that arrogant smirk of his. "What are you doing today?" I asked. "I'm gonna go train with my "team" " He said using air quotes. Although he pretended not to, I can tell he was sorta happy to be back. "Since Kakashi is there I don't really need you to to be my guard today. So you're free to fly princess." He said to me. "I don't really have anything planned today." I said. Then the doorbell rang. Of Course. I sighed and got up to answer it. I opened the door revealing a smirking tenten. I turned back to sasuke "Guess I found something to do." He rolled his eyes and nodded towards tenten in acknowledgement. She waved back. "I guess I'll take my leave then." Sasuke said and made his way out the door. "Later Princess." he said. I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face. Tenten let herself in and shut the door.

NORMAL POV

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Tenten yelled. "Well several months ago I had snuck out to go train. I swore I felt someone's presence but I wasn't sure. I coudn't see anything so I thought it was just my imagination. I passed out that night and I swore I saw red eyes before blacking out, next thing you know i'm home in my room and neji is yelling at me. A couple days later I prepared a huge feast that put everyone in the household to sleep." Hinata began. Tenten laughed. "Oh yeah I remember that, Neji was so pissed off." Hinata chuckled nervously then continued. "So Once everyone was knocked out I snuck out again to train. I felt the presence again and I heard him chuckling so I tried to attack whoever it was and we fought a little and eventually he revealed himself to me. It was sasuke obviously. And it turned out sasuke was the one who brought me home the other night. But anyways, When I asked why he brought me home and why he has yet to kill me he...kinda...sorta...kissed me." Hinata said. She waited for it to sink in. "WHAT?!" Tenten yelled. "Did you kiss him back?" She asked. "No..not yet." Hinata replied. "What the fuck do you mean not yet?" "Can I finish my story?" "Go ahead."

Hinata took a deep breath." Ok So remember how you guys found me in the forest and then Naruto invited us to that dinner thing? Well that night Sasuke's stalker ass was in the restaurant. That's why I left the way did. But I met up with him to demand why he was following me. And he kissed me again. but this time I kissed back but I stopped because its not like he was my boyfriend or anything and I don;t know how you guys would react to such a thing. And to prove he was serious he said he'd come back to konoha if I agreed to be his girlfriend which I did. And the rest is history." Hinata said. "SO WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME IS THAT YOU ARE DATING SASUKE UCHIHA?!" She yelled. "Tenten stop yelling." Hinata replied. "I cannot believe this shit." Tenten said helping herself to a sticky roll. " Me either but to be honest so far it's been nice. Sasuke made these rolls by the way." Hinata said. "Marry him right away!." Tenten said. The both of them laughed. "It feels good to finally get this off my chest. I'm glad I can talk to you. but please don't tell Neji or anyone at all about this." Hinata said. "Of course not. It'll be fun to know something he doesn't. In fact I'm sure he'll call me later to try to get it out of me." Tenten replied. Hinata giggled. "Yeah you're probably right." "If you're not busy lets go do something like train." Tenten suggested. "Sure, why not? I've been lacking these couple days anyway." Hinata grabbed her pouch and her jacket and the two headed out.

* * *

SASUKE POV

I dogded another kick from Naruto and another from one of his many annoying clones. Does this guy not get tired of using that move all the time? Suddenly I felt a presence coming down from above me. "SHANNAROO!" It yelled. I barley made it out the way. Sakura's punch created huge crater in the ground. Holy shit. Then the both of them zoomed at me. We sparred for a little while longer before kakashi called for us to stop. I'll admit They sure have gotten stronger. "Hey Sasuke wanna go get some ramen with us?" Naruto asked. The three of them looked at me. "Ok I guess." I replied. Kakashi stared at me with indifference but nodded his head towards me. Sakura squealed and Naruto had this huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but smirk back. We headed towards Irichikaru's of course. It's not like Naruto knows anywhere else. The old man came by the counter. "Hey old man!" Naruto yelled. As Usual. "I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled back. He turned to me. "Welcome back son!" He said with a smile. A small grin escaped.

Although I was having a relatively good time with the others, I needed to see my princess. So I headed back to the condo. I got back and no one was there. Then I heard the noise of what sounded like fighting. So I headed to the back to investigate. With my sword in hand I flew into the backyard only to find it littered with weapons. Suddenly Hinata and tenten came out of the trees. They both fell to the ground with a thump. then the two started giggling. What the hell? I walked out onto the field. Hinata looked up and saw me and blushed. "Hey, sasuke-kun, we were just sparring.' She said. "Yeah Sasuke-kun..." Tenten also said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just grinned. She got up. "Well I'll be taking my leave now, have fun you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said and ran off before I could stab her. I turned to Hinata. "She knows." She said. "Don't worry she won't tell anybody." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really care who knows, in fact it would be better for us because then I wouldn't have to kill all the guys that try to flirt with you because they know you're mine." I stated. Hinata laughed nervously. I made my way closer to her and pulled her into a kiss. "But sasuke...i'm all sweaty!" She said. "So am I" I said and kissed my princess once again.

**OK GUYS WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	6. Want

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

_Where we last left off_

_Sasuke POV_

_Although I was having a relatively good time with the others, I needed to see my princess. So I headed back to the condo. I got back and no one was there. Then I heard the noise of what sounded like fighting. So I headed to the back to investigate. With my sword in hand I flew into the backyard only to find it littered with weapons. Suddenly Hinata and tenten came out of the trees. They both fell to the ground with a thump. then the two started giggling. What the hell? I walked out onto the field. Hinata looked up and saw me and blushed. "Hey, sasuke-kun, we were just sparring.' She said. "Yeah Sasuke-kun..." Tenten also said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just grinned. She got up. "Well I'll be taking my leave now, have fun you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said and ran off before I could stab her. I turned to Hinata. "She knows." She said. "Don't worry she won't tell anybody." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really care who knows, in fact it would be better for us because then I wouldn't have to kill all the guys that try to flirt with you because they know you're mine." I stated. Hinata laughed nervously. I made my way closer to her and pulled her into a kiss. "But sasuke...i'm all sweaty!" She said. "So am I" I said and kissed my princess once again._

* * *

Sasuke POV

I pulled my princess closer to me as I deepened the kiss. I swear this woman will be my undoing. She pulled away from me. Her face was super red. She turned and ran into the bathroom. This caused a huge grin to form upon my face for some reason. She was my princess.

The NEXT DAY

I sat in the kitchen sharpening my kunai when she walked in. She wore her frumpy sweater and ugly pants again. Why does she continue to do that?

"Hinata." I said. She turned to me. "Oh.. Good Morning Sasuke-kun" She said rubbing her eyes. She walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to me. "Can I ask you something?" I said. She looked up at me a little surprised for some reason. "S-sure." She said. "Why do you wear that shit?" I asked. I watched as she nearly burned herself with her coffee. "W-what?" She said. "What's wrong with what I have on?" She inquired as if she didn't already know the answer to that question. But I decided to humor her anyway. "It's terribly ugly. Why do you keep hiding? You and I both know you are not really as shy and weak as everyone believes you to be. And I've had the pleasure of seeing you under those baggy clothes and believe me when I say your body is to die for. So I don't know why you insist on hiding that too." I said. She looked at me shocked, mouth agape. After a minute she composed herself before she opened her mouth to speak. "There's no point in me trying to show off. I've spent years trying to live up to my father's and everyone's expectations. And where did that get me? I'm not even going to be the heir anymore, Hanabi will be. So what's the point? At least I'd have an advantage over everyone who underestimates me. When the time comes I won't hold back, and I will show everyone who I really am and they will regret ever looking down on me." She said. "Yeah but they treat you like shit and take advantage of you because they think you're weak and won't do anything. " I replied. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders. My first instinct was to chuck a kunai at her head. So that's what I did. "What the hell Sasuke?" She yelled just barley dodging it. She stood up and I tossed two more of my freshly sharpened knifes at her. This time she deflected them with a knife of her own. I smirked and before she could react, I tackled her and we flew straight through the kitchen window out into the yard behind the house. She got up off the ground glaring at me. I made hand signs. "Grand fire ball Jutsu!" I yelled as I sent a huge fire ball towards her. She did hand signs of her own. "Water style: Cannon ball jutsu!" I heard her say as she sent a giant water ball of her own to deflect mine. I grinned. The impact caused fog in the area. I activated my sharingan and searched for her chakara signature. Then she appeared with glowing blue hands aiming straight for my stomach. I easily blocked her punches and kicks. "Gentle fist style, twin lion fists!" she said. And I saw chakara shaped in the forms of lions envelop her hand and she attacked knocking me into the garden. My grin turned in to a huge smile. I probably looked crazy. She jumped up to hit me again, so I used my substitution justu and she hit a log and I materialized behind her and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of my grasp. I smiled evilly at her. "What's wrong with you you psycho!" She said. "Now THIS is the Hinata I like to see." I said before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

HINATA POV

I can't believe this jerk. I mean I appreciate what he was trying to do but he did not have to tackle me through my kitchen window to get his point across. Or maybe he did. Maybe he's right, maybe I should stop hiding. at least a little. I let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. "I'm fine sasuke-kun its just I think you're right. I'm not getting anywhere by hiding. But I think maybe I could reveal myself slowly? like peeling an onion or something." I replied. Sasuke gave me a weird look. Then he smirked. "First let's start with your clothes." he said.

He went into his room and brought out a scroll and unsealed all the clothes he bought a couple days ago. I looked down and noticed most of them were women's clothes! I looked back up at him to see a huge grin on his face. I backed up slowly. "Either you let me do this or I'll call Ino." He said. "NO!" I cried. He laughed at me. "That's what I thought." he said.

An hour and 14 outfits later...

SASUKE POV

"Come out already!" I said impatiently. This was taking way too long. She stepped back into the room. She was wearing a deep purple cropped sweater with fishnet sleeves. I didn't know her stomach was so toned. She had on black fitted pants. And she wore black knee length boots. She looked amazing and fierce. She blushed as I stared at her. In one step I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She didn't fight me this time thankfully and kissed me back. " If this didn't take so long to find I would've ripped it off of you." I said. She turned red as expected. " Now let's go out and try out your new look." She looked at me in disbelief. I grabbed her wrist and threw her on my back. I flew to the nearest rooftop before she could protest. When we reached the middle of the village I put her down. Hinata as usual tried to hit me. but I simply stepped aside and she tripped over her own two feet. I noticed a bunch of our "friends" hanging out in a nearby training grounds. We walked towards them and I tried my best to suppress my grin as I took in their surprised faces.

"Hinata is that really you?" Ino asked. Hinata simply nodded. Oh how much I wanted to hit her. "You look amazing! I didn't know how beautifully toned your stomach is!" She continued. What is really wrong with this chick. I noticed Sakura staring with what looked like jealousy. I smirked.

Everyone was siting down telling stories. Shouldn't these guys be on missions? "Hinata I can't get over how amazing you look! What influenced you?" Tenten said smirking at me. She will definitely be the first to die. "O-oh um I just thought it was time for a change that's all. In fact Sasuke-kun helped me pick out this outfit." She said. Sakura twitched at hearing hinata call me Sasuke-kun. Good. Everyone else looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "You have really good taste Sasuke!" Tenten said. I met Hinata's eyes. "Damn right I do." I replied, never breaking eye contact. Her face flushed but she didn't look away either. She broke eye contact once she saw tenten laughing. Everyone one else started laughing too. For what reason I don't know.

Sakura POV

Now Sasuke's giving makeovers? What the hell is going on? I decided I would find out for myself. I walked up to sasuke and with my cutest voice I asked, " Can I speak to you alone sasuke-kun?" He looked at me for a minute and then shrugged his shoulders. I watched him mouth something to Hinata who nodded her head and continued talking to kiba.

Once we could no longer hear the others we stopped walking. "What is it Sakura?" He said, turning to face me. My goodness he's so handsome. I shook myself out of my daze. " I need to know something." I started. He just continued to stare at me. " Why are you being so nice to hinata?" I asked. " Because I can." He stated as if the answer was obvious. " You were never that nice to me. You're changing Sasuke what is she doing to you? Is she promising you sex or something for you to try and make her look cool?" I asked in disbelief. Sasuke's emotionless face turned into a deep frown. " Sakura. What goes on between Hinata and I is none of your fucking concern. IF you try to meddle, the consequences will be dire understood?" He said. I nodded dumbly and he walked away. I dropped to the ground and couldn't help the tears that spilled down my face. Why Hinata? why not me?

Sasuke POV

The nerve of that girl to ask such questions. I entered back into the clearing and walked up to hinata. " Princess, it's time to leave." I said. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Let's just go. Now." I said and began walking away without acknowledging any of the others. After saying goodbye, hinata chased after me to catch up. "What happened between you and sakura?" She asked. " It was nothing important. Let's just get back to the house." I said. Hinata said nothing.

When we arrived, she headed straight for the kitchen to start on dinner. "I'm making okonomiyaki is that ok?" She asked. "Anything that you make i'll eat but I have 2 requests." I said. "OH what?" She replied. "I want lots of tomatoes." "Oh ok" " And two, you should wear an apron." "OH you're right sasuke-kun thanks I wouldn't want to get my clothes-" "Only an apron" I said cutting her off with a kiss. Her face turned red "Sasuke-kun! cut it out!" She said. I ignored her and began unzipping her jacket as I began trailing kisses down her collar bone and to her shoulder. "S-sasuke..." She whispered. I threw her jacket across the room and grabbed her face into my hands and kissed her greedily on the lips. I don't know what's come over me but to be honest I don't want it to stop. I one quick motion I lifted her onto the counter and wrapped her legs around me as I continued to kiss her. I felt myself getting hard and unconsciously I began rubbing myself against her. She let out a slight gasp and her hands made their way into my hair. Meanwhile I began lifting her shirt and then suddenly I was pushed away.

Hinata POV

I cannot believe what just happened. I pushed sasuke away from me. He looked extremely disappointed but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Sasuke...it's just, Im not ready." I said still breathing hard. "It's fine Hinata." He said before he began walking away. "You should finish that okonomiyaki I am starving!" HE said turning back flashing a grin at me. I gave him a smile and hopped off the counter and headed towards the fridge.

ONE HOUR LATER

Finally the food was finished.

I set the table and put the two plates on the table. "Sasuke food's ready!" I called out to him. He came out his room and eyed the table and then looked at me. "What?" I asked. He said nothing, just kissed me on the forehead and sat down. We ate in a comfortable silence. When we were done, I picked up the plates to put into the sink. As I dropped them into the sink sasuke spun me around and kissed me hard. I don't know what has come over him lately but I hope he keeps it up. I kissed him back eagerly. Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away with a frown on his face. "What's wrong sasuke?" I asked worriedly. He stayed silent for a moment then shook his head and pulled me in for anther kiss. This one was different. It was soft and gentle. He slowly pulled away and stared at me. "I love you Hinata." He said.

... He... loves...Me.

I began to open my mouth to respond but he cut in. "Look I don't expect you to say I love you back right away since we've only been together a couple days. But this is how I feel and I wanted to let you know." He said to me. I smiled brightly at him and pulled him into a big hug. He seemed a bit surprised at first but hugged me back. "I'm going to head out to the back real quick, I won't take long I promise." He said. He kissed me on the forehead and disappeared. Then I heard a loud noise so I transported to the backyard. I hid behind a bush and saw sasuke drop a body on the ground I peered closer and realized it Sakura! What was she doing here? Then I remember when sasuke stiffened weirdly earlier when we kissed, maybe he felt her presence. I walked out of my hiding spot as I heard sasuke ask, "What the hell are you doing here?" I walked up to the two. "What's going on?" I asked innocently. "I found her hiding out back here spying on us." Sasuke said too calm for my comfort. I turned to sakura. "Is this true?" "I thought we were friends hinata! You know how I feel about sasuke and now you're, you're kissing him?!" She said. I ignored her statement. "Is this true?" I repeated. "Yes its true! I had to see for me self what was going on." She replied. And before she could open her mouth to say something else, I slapped her hard across the face. "You little bitch!" She yelled and she got up to punch me with a chakara infused fist. But as quickly as she infused her fists with chakara I just as quickly closed those points. Sasuke grabbed her by the hair, his sharingan swirling. "Sasuke, let me handle this." I said quietly, not once taking my eyes off the girl. Sasuke dropped her on the ground and took two steps back. But he didn't deactivate his sharingan. "You have alot of nerve coming here like this Sakura. Especially after what you did to me." I began. "What did she do?" Sasuke asked. "She knew I was going to confess that day." I started as my hands balled into fists. " She knew how I felt but she was selfish! She couldn't accept the fact that Naruto would maybe love someone other than her. She broke my heart worse than Naruto did, and now she has the nerve to come to MY house to try and get into MY business once again!" I turned to Sakura. " I suggest you go now, I cannot stand to look at you any longer and I am pretty sure sasuke wants kill you. So if you want to keep living you need to leave. NOW." I said. Without another word Sakura ran off.

I sighed and plopped down onto the grass. SAsuke laid down next to me and pulled me towards him. Before we knew it, we were drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Dirty dishes

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

_Where we last left off_

_HINATA POV_

_ONE HOUR LATER_

_Finally the food was finished._

_I set the table and put the two plates on the table. "Sasuke food's ready!" I called out to him. He came out his room and eyed the table and then looked at me. "What?" I asked. He said nothing, just kissed me on the forehead and sat down. We ate in a comfortable silence. When we were done, I picked up the plates to put into the sink. As I dropped them into the sink sasuke spun me around and kissed me hard. I don't know what has come over him lately but I hope he keeps it up. I kissed him back eagerly. Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away with a frown on his face. "What's wrong sasuke?" I asked worriedly. He stayed silent for a moment then shook his head and pulled me in for anther kiss. This one was different. It was soft and gentle. He slowly pulled away and stared at me. "I love you Hinata." He said._

_... He... loves...Me._

_I began to open my mouth to respond but he cut in. "Look I don't expect you to say I love you back right away since we've only been together a couple days. But this is how I feel and I wanted to let you know." He said to me. I smiled brightly at him and pulled him into a big hug. He seemed a bit surprised at first but hugged me back. "I'm going to head out to the back real quick, I won't take long I promise." He said. He kissed me on the forehead and disappeared. Then I heard a loud noise so I transported to the backyard. I hid behind a bush and saw sasuke drop a body on the ground I peered closer and realized it Sakura! What was she doing here? Then I remember when sasuke stiffened weirdly earlier when we kissed, maybe he felt her presence. I walked out of my hiding spot as I heard sasuke ask, "What the hell are you doing here?" I walked up to the two. "What's going on?" I asked innocently. "I found her hiding out back here spying on us." Sasuke said too calm for my comfort. I turned to sakura. "Is this true?" "I thought we were friends hinata! You know how I feel about sasuke and now you're, you're kissing him?!" She said. I ignored her statement. "Is this true?" I repeated. "Yes its true! I had to see for me self what was going on." She replied. And before she could open her mouth to say something else, I slapped her hard across the face. "You little bitch!" She yelled and she got up to punch me with a chakara infused fist. But as quickly as she infused her fists with chakara I just as quickly closed those points. Sasuke grabbed her by the hair, his sharingan swirling. "Sasuke, let me handle this." I said quietly, not once taking my eyes off the girl. Sasuke dropped her on the ground and took two steps back. But he didn't deactivate his sharingan. "You have alot of nerve coming here like this Sakura. Especially after what you did to me." I began. "What did she do?" Sasuke asked. "She knew I was going to confess that day." I started as my hands balled into fists. " She knew how I felt but she was selfish! She couldn't accept the fact that Naruto would maybe love someone other than her. She broke my heart worse than Naruto did, and now she has the nerve to come to MY house to try and get into MY business once again!" I turned to Sakura. " I suggest you go now, I cannot stand to look at you any longer and I am pretty sure sasuke wants kill you. So if you want to keep living you need to leave. NOW." I said. With out another word Sakura ran off._

_I sighed and plopped down onto the grass. SAsuke laid down next to me and pulled me towards him. Before we knew it, we were drifting off into sleep._

* * *

**HINATA POV**

I had a terrible itch and I couldn't figure out why. I tried moving but I was held down by something heavy. My eyes shot open and I realized we were still outside. And that heavy thing was Sasuke. I tried my best to squirm out of his arms. When I was halfway out he jolted awake and held me down. He planted a quick kiss on my forehead before letting me go. "I can't believe we slept out here all night." I said stretching my back. "Best sleep i've ever had." Sasuke said with a smirk. I couldn't help the blush. We went back inside the house and I headed to my room to get my towel. "I'm going to go shower!" I told sasuke as I walked to the bathroom. Sasuke came up behind me. "Was that an invitation?" He asked. I mushed his face with my hands. "Absolutely not." I replied and entered the bathroom. After coming out the shower I realized I forgot to bring my clothes with me. I peeked out into the hall and saw it was empty. I activated my byakugan and saw sasuke laying on his bed. I so ran out to my room and shut the door quickly. I sighed with relief. "Were you trying to hide from me?" I heard a deep voice behind me ask" I jumped and screamed. And as I spun around my FUCKING TOWEL FALLS OFF. FUCK YOU TOWEL! Sasukes eyes didn't even leave me. He Stood and stared me up and down. It was creepy but I liked it for some reason. And I didn't hide either. We were both frozen in place except for sasuke's pants that seemed to look tighter by the second. He then took a step towards me. And I backed up one step then another. He made a face and continued to walk forward. Then he picked up my towel and wrapped it around me. What? He kissed me on the forehead and walked out the room. I continued to stand there.

I wasn't really expecting that. I found myself blushing and slightly offended at the fact he didn't try to make a move at me while I was vulnerable. I shook myself out of my thoughts and got dressed and combed my hair. Today I pulled on a dark blue tank top with black shorts reaching mid-thigh. I put my hair up in a loose bun. I pulled on my favorite fishnet fingerless gloves and my knee high combat boots and headed to the kitchen where sasuke was already sitting freshly showered and drinking a cup of coffee. He stared absentmindedly out the still broken kitchen window. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine." He responded not even looking at me. I frowned and rummaged through the fridge for food.

The silence was unbearable! "Did you really think I was going to hurt you Hinata?" I heard him say. "What are you talking about?" I responded. Where the hell did that come from? "Earlier when you dropped your towel...I saw the fear in your eyes when I stepped towards you." He said. Ah so that's what his mood is about. " Did you think I would rape you or something?" He continued. "N-no!" I cried. " That's not what your face said. I'm an evil man, but im no rapist. And I certainly wouldn't try to taint you...without your permission of course." He said with a slight smirk. I blushed slightly. " I'm sorry I made you feel bad sasuke." I said. I walked over to him and sat in his lap and kissed him softly on the lips. "Do you trust me?" He asked. "Yes. Sasuke-kun I do." I replied with a smile. "Good." He said claiming my lips with his own.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

She is amazing. She got up off my lap as she began clearing the table. Man she's so beautiful. She dropped one of the plates in the sink water and it splashes all over her top. "Shit." She said under her breath. Then my eyes widened as she pulled off her top. "Um Hina?" I started. "hmm?" She said slowly turning towards me. And as she moved her breasts lightly bounced. I felt myself getting hot. Shouldn't you go change your shirt?" I said to her. "I will when i'm done. Why? Is there a problem with what you see?" She said moving closer to me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. "If you keep this up I won't be able to control myself." I said as I pulled her closer to me by the waist. Her face turned red as I lightly kissed her on the neck. "S-sasuke-kun" She whispered. Fuck it. I lifted her up and headed straight for my room. "W-W-wait what are you doing?" She said. But I ignored her and silenced her with my lips over her own. I threw her on my bed. The sight of her topless and her hair splayed all over my sheets drove me crazy. I attacked once again. My hands found their way to her creamy mounds. She didn't push me , they feel so fucking good in my hands. At this point I was rock hard. Slowly I moved her bra freeing her nipples. I nearly moaned at the sight of them. I began to roll them between my fingers and my sweet hina whimpered in excitement. I silenced her yet again with another kiss. Then my lips moved from hers onto her erect nipples. Then slowly made my way down her body, when I reached the waistline of her pants I looked up at hinata and she nodded her head, her face flushed. And in that same moment Her pants and panties flew across the room. I wasted no time and dipped my tongue in between her legs. Her body shuddered at the feeling and I continued playing with her, licking and nipping and sucking and God she tastes amazing. Slowly I entered one finger into her. She gasped loudly at the foreign feeling. I waited a couple seconds to let her get used to it before adding a second. She felt...well..amazing. I pumped in and out of her slowly as I continued to suck on her clit. Her moans grew louder and I began to go faster. "S-sasuke-kun! I think im g-gonaa..." I felt her walls tightening, and then she came violently all over my hand. Holy fucking shit. I pulled off my shirt and leaned down to kiss her. "T-that was...that felt..really really good." She said breathing heavily. "It was." I said kissing her.

HINATA POV

I can't believe what just happened. That was fucking amazing. He kissed me. "Now if you'd let me, I'm going to make love to you now." He started. My entire lower half convulsed at that statement. YES PLEASE. He smirked. "In other words, I am going to Fuck you. HARD." He said. I think I started drooling. All I could do was nod dumbly. I wanted badly. He leaned down to kiss me when we both heard a bang coming from the living room. within the minute we were both dressed and with weapons drawn. Sasuke had his sharingan activated. He was definitely pissed. But who wouldn't be after being interrupted like this? We entered the living area and someone jumped from behind the couch I sent 4 kunai right away and the person dodged and sasuke struck with his sword and the guy blocked with a knife of his own which broke under sasuke's sword, or his anger, im pretty sure. "OK OK I'M SORRY!" A familiar voice said. The ninja revealed himself as none other then Naruto. He Seemed pretty proud of himself. An irritated Neji walked in through the already broken door and sighed. "I told you not to do this." He said to Naruto. Suddenly a dark aura enveloped the room. "Naruto...I am going to kill you." He that he sent Naruto flying through our also already broken window. We have a lot of fixing to do here. I turned to my cousin. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "We were sent to retrieve you, we have a mission briefing. Naruto-baka thought it would a good idea to try to sneak up on you guys. Clearly that didn't work out well for him." As he said that. Naruto climbed up through the window. "I said I was sorry sasuke!" Sasuke sent him a look that promised suffering and death. "We'll meet you guys at the hokage tower. Please don't EVER do anything like this again Naruto, or Sasuke will be the least of your worries." I said, and then walked away.

SASUKE POV

Damn. Was all I could think while I watched her walk off. I turned back to the other two and Naruto had a huge smile on his face. It was wiped off with Neji's fist. And then he dragged the idiot away. "My apologies for the interruption." Neji said. and jumped off. I walked back into the room where Hinata sat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her forehead before heading into the shower.

Dammit I can't stop thinking about Hinata. We were so close FUCK! Guess I'll have to take care of this while im in here. And then I heard the bathroom door open and shut. "Hinata?" I asked. "hmm?" She replied as she pulled back the shower curtain and entered behind me. " we might as well finished what we started." She said softly. Not sure how we got there, but I had her against the shower wall where I happily obliged.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME **

**ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. mission

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

_Where we last left off_

_HINATA POV_

_I can't believe what just happened. That was fucking amazing. He kissed me. "Now if you'd let me, I'm going to make love to you now." He started. My entire lower half convulsed at that statement. YES PLEASE. He smirked. "In other words, I am going to Fuck you. HARD." He said. I think I started drooling. All I could do was nod dumbly. I wanted badly. He leaned down to kiss me when we both heard a bang coming from the living room. within the minute we were both dressed and with weapons drawn. Sasuke had his sharingan activated. He was definitely pissed. But who wouldn't be after being interrupted like this? We entered the living area and someone jumped from behind the couch I sent 4 kunai right away and the person dodged and sasuke struck with his sword and the guy blocked with a knife of his own which broke under sasuke's sword, or his anger, im pretty sure. "OK OK I'M SORRY!" A familiar voice said. The ninja revealed himself as none other then Naruto. He Seemed pretty proud of himself. An irritated Neji walked in through the already broken door and sighed. "I told you not to do this." He said to Naruto. Suddenly a dark aura enveloped the room. "Naruto...I am going to kill you." He that he sent Naruto flying through our also already broken window. We have a lot of fixing to do here. I turned to my cousin. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "We were sent to retrieve you, we have a mission briefing. Naruto-baka thought it would a good idea to try to sneak up on you guys. Clearly that didn't work out well for him." As he said that. Naruto climbed up through the window. "I said I was sorry sasuke!" Sasuke sent him a look that promised suffering and death. "We'll meet you guys at the hokage tower. Please don't EVER do anything like this again Naruto, or Sasuke will be the least of your worries." I said, and then walked away._

_SASUKE POV_

_Damn. Was all I could think while I watched her walk off. I turned back to the other two and Naruto had a huge smile on his face. It was wiped off with Neji's fist. And then he dragged the idiot away. "My apologies for the interruption." Neji said. and jumped off. I walked back into the room where Hinata sat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her forehead before heading into the shower._

_Dammit I can't stop thinking about Hinata. We were so close FUCK! Guess I'll have to take care of this while im in here. And then I heard the bathroom door open and shut. "Hinata?" I asked. "hmm?" She replied as she pulled back the shower curtain and entered behind me. " we might as well finished what we started." She said softly. Not sure how we got there, but I had her against the shower wall where I happily obliged._

* * *

**N****ormal POV**

After getting re-dressed Sasuke and Hinata made their way to the Hokage's tower for their mission briefing. Naruto and Neji were already in the office. Naruto flashed them a grin to which they both replied with a glare. Neji simply eyed Hinata. The door opened and Sakura and Shikamaru entered the room. "Now that you all are here we can discuss the details of this mission." Tsunade Started. "No." Sasuke stated. "Excuse me?" Tsunade asked. "I'm not going anywhere with Haruno." He replied. "And why not?" "She knows why." "Well whatever your differences, deal with it another time. You don't have a choice. Her skills as a medic are important for this mission." Tsunade said now annoyed.

SASUKE POV

"Send the Yamanaka girl." I replied. This hokage is testing my damn patience. "No she's needed here. What the hell is your problem Sasuke!" She asked. "My problem is I might fucking kill your prized apprentice that's what." I said. "You won't lay a damn hand on her." Naruto suddenly piped up glaring at me. "Hn." I said. And turned to walk out. "Ano- Sasuke-kun..." I heard a quiet voice say. Not this acting shit again. I didn't turn around because I knew exactly what she was doing. "Please s-stop the fighting. This m-mission seems to be very important. Whatever problems and feelings you have towards S-sakura-chan must be put away for the s-sake of t-the mission. P-please..." Hinata said.

HINATA POV

What the actual hell is wrong with this dude. He finally gets a mission and he's close to getting his ass back in jail for threatening the hokage's apprentice. I stared at him and he stared to shake. Guess my plan didn't work. And then the unexpected happened. He bursts out laughing. What the fuck. And he turns back towards everyone else still laughing. He glances at me and I give him a small fake smile. I'm gonna get his ass later. Naruto chuckled and rubs his head. Everyone else just stared. " Thank you Hinata. I knew you were the right girl for the job." Tsunade said. I blushed right on cue. Sakura gave me a weird look. I gave her a blank stare until she looked away. That's right bitch. Cower like the inferior creature you are. "Now for the mission details. You will be heading to village just on the outskirts of the land of Iron. They have had alot of conflict lately with people in the main country. The village is relatively new so many of their organizations and operations are in terrible shape for lack of a better word. Shikamaru and Neji will be working with the council of said village to help regulate some of the fucked up politics they have going on. Sakura will be in charge of the Medical ward, and will help train the new medic-nin recruits to help get their hospital functioning properly again. Hinata, your excellent chakara control would be of great help to the medial ward as well, so try to help her out as much as you can" Tsunade said. NOOOOOOO! Why me! "So basically our mission is to help these people get their shit together?" Sasuke asked. I swallowed my laugh. "If you'd like to call it that, yes." Tsunade said. "The reason they haven't been able to get it together yet is because in the past year alone there have been 47 assassination attempts on the leader. His name is Tokumaru Suzume. Some of the higher-ups in the Iron country weren't too happy about him leaving. But his village is currently in a vulnerable state and sources believe another attack might ensue soon. Since I happen to have some of the most talented Ninja in the shinobi world we were paid an incredibly large sum of money for this mission." She said. "So if they have so much money, why can't they take care of themselves?" Sakura asked. "Money can't make up for their lack of training and their stupidity that allowed them to reach this state. Now is there any questions?" Tsunade asked. "How long is this mission for?" Naruto asked. "I'm giving you until the end of the month, seeing as how it takes several days to travel there and back. You leave at the crack of dawn, you are dismissed." She said raising her hand. We wasted no time in leaving.

Sasuke-kun and I walked through the streets back to our place to pack. We stopped at a store to pick up some supplies and carrying scrolls. When we got back I dumped everything on the living room table when I suddenly found myself flung onto the couch. "Sasuke What the hell!" I yelled punching him in the shoulder but he only laughed and kissed me hard in response. I didn't mind of course. He then removed his shirt and in one quick motion ripped off mine. Well shit. Out of reflex I covered my boobs with my arms. He raised an eyebrow then scowled. "Hime..." He started, before grabbing my arms and pinning me down. He leaned down and trailed kisses down my neck. "You can act all you want when you're with the others I don't care." He said as my pants somehow vanished. "But don't do that shy shit with me." He said as his fingers teased my entrance. Holy Fuck. In an instant I was putty in his hands. I spread my legs a little wider and he smirked that annoying ass smirk of his as he inserted two fingers inside of me. My back arched in pleasure as he continued to finger me. And then he suddenly stopped and got up and removed his own pants. In no time he thrust inside me. "S-s-sasukee!" I exclaimed.

SASUKE POV

I love hearing her say my name. I leaned down and captured her lips and I slowly pushed my self deeper into her. I heard her whisper "Harder..." So I began to thrust into her with more force. Her arms wrapped around me and her nails dug into my back as I grinded in her. "Holy shit" I found myself saying as her moans grew louder and louder. "Yes Sasuke! P-please!"She yelled. She's so Hot. Soon enough we both reached our limit and climaxed. I would love to go some more but she looks exhausted. I got up and carried her to the room and dropped her on the bed and climbed in next to her. She turned to face me and I smiled. "You're so fucking beautiful." I said. Her face turned red. "I love you hime." I said. She kissed me softly in response then buried her face into my chest. I chuckled and reached behind me to set the alarm for tommorow. And with that we went to sleep.

BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!CRASH

I jolted up to see that Hinata threw a kunai right through my alarm clock. Sexy. She sat up and mumbled a "sorry" before turning to get up. "You're not getting away that easily." I said as I pulled her back into bed.

HINATA POV

Sasuke and I were finally nearing the village gate. I had a hard time walking straight since sasuke decided to have another round as if we weren't going to be travelling all day. We finally arrived where everyone else was waiting for us. Great. "Hey Hinata-chan are you ok? you're walking funny!" Naruto exclaimed. Is he fucking serious. I opened my mouth to respond but sasuke beat me to it. "Her clumsy ass fell down the stairs as we were leaving." He said. I shot him a look. He simply smirked. I turned back and found Neji eyeing me again. Can't this guy leave me alone. "Well since we are all here, let's get moving!" Naruto said. Everyone nodded in agreement and then we were off.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke and Neji took the front, while Shikamaru and Sakura were in the middle, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the rear. They flew through the tree at a comfortable pace, since they were not in a rush.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said quietly. Hinata turned toward naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun?" "What did sakura do to make sasuke want to hurt her so bad." He asked. Hinata sighed. "Sakura-chan tried meddling in sasuke's business and he was not happy at all with that." Hinata said matter-of-factly. "But i'm sure he'll be ok soon." Hinata said with a warm smile. Naruto grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah sasuke's a pretty private person. And I am sure that stick up his ass made him extra cranky." Naruto replied earning him a giggle from the Hyuga girl.

They traveled on for a couple more hours before finally setting up camp. Sasuke took the first watch.

Shikamaru POV

I suddenly woke up from my beautiful rest. Well this sucks. I decided to do a quick scope around the area. As I began to walk off from the camp site, I noticed Hinata's sleeping bag was empty. Weird, because she doesn't have watch duty. I sighed and put my hands in my pocket and began walking towards where Sasuke should have been posted. Approaching the clearing, I heard the sound of a soft giggle, hinata's no doubt. When she was within my range of sight I noticed she was sitting on sasuke's lap, her arms wrapped around him, and then they started kissing. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It did not make any sense. And God only knows Neji's reaction if he were to find out. "Enjoying the show?" Sasuke asked me. I smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you. Neji will most definitely have your head if he were to see you all over his precious little cousin." I said. "Please don't tell anyone! Please!" Hinata said. I yawned. "That would be too troublesome. Besides This little secret of yours could effect the outcome of this mission, especially with the teammates we were chosen. Just be careful and watch where you guys decide to suck each others faces off.." I said and turned to walk away. This was going to be a troublesome mission.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**

**ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Welcome to the Land of Ore

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!_

_Where we last left off_

_Shikamaru POV_

_I suddenly woke up from my beautiful rest. Well this sucks. I decided to do a quick scope around the area. As I began to walk off from the camp site, I noticed Hinata's sleeping bag was empty. Weird, because she doesn't have watch duty. I sighed and put my hands in my pocket and began walking towards where Sasuke should have been posted. Approaching the clearing, I heard the sound of a soft giggle, hinata's no doubt. When she was within my range of sight I noticed she was sitting on sasuke's lap, her arms wrapped around him, and then they started kissing. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It did not make any sense. And God only knows Neji's reaction if he were to find out. "Enjoying the show?" Sasuke asked me. I smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you. Neji will most definitely have your head if he were to see you all over his precious little cousin." I said. "Please don't tell anyone! Please!" Hinata said. I yawned. "That would be too troublesome. Besides This little secret of yours could effect the outcome of this mission, especially with the teammates we were chosen. Just be careful and watch where you guys decide to suck each others faces off.." I said and turned to walk away. This was going to be a troublesome mission._

* * *

Hinata POV

After Shikamaru walked away I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. Of course it would be shikamaru to catch us. I felt sasuke pull my hands away. "Relax Princess he's not gonna tell anyone. And it's better it was him then any of the others right?" He asked. I nodded my head and he kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at him and smiled. He smirked back and then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I sat in his arms and soon enough I began to drift off to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up with a jolt in my tent. I looked to see Sasuke already up staring at me. "Creep much?" I said. He just chuckled then pulled me down on top of him and began to kiss me. He wrapped my legs around him so I was straddling his waist. I deepened the kiss and he quickly responded with tongue. His hands moved to my hips and then slowly slid down and rested on my ass which he promptly squeezed. I gasped and sat up. "Sasuke we can't do this now!" The others are up and will hear!" I said. Sasuke merely sucked his teeth and pulled me back into a kiss and then sat up. I climbed off of him and he ran his fingers through his hair. "You so owe me later." He said. I looked up at him and bit my lip blushing lightly. "Don't bite your lip like that you're only making me want to fuck you even more." Sasuke said matter- of factly. I think my entire body went red. He only chuckled and exited the tent to allow me to get ready.

NORMAL POV

Everyone sat finishing up breakfast. They all ate in an awkward silence, trying to ignore the tension between sakura and sasuke. Naruto jumped up first. "Alright let's get moving!" He yelled. Everyone else groaned as Naruto already began to walk out of the clearing. Hinata got up and scurried behind him and everyone else soon followed and back up into the trees they went. They traveled on for another day. Finally on the third day on traveling, they arrived at Tokumaru's village. As they approached 4 men stopped them at the gates. "Who are you and what is your business here?" One guard asked. "We come from the village hidden in the leaves. Our Hokage sent us to aid your leader." Shikamaru said. One of the guards suddenly pulled out a blade which Sasuke countered with his own katana. "Where is suzume?" Sasuke asked pointing the katana at the man's throat. "Don't make me ask a second time." He said. "Sasuke stop! We came to help not terrorize the people!" Yelled Naruto as he yanked the guard away from Sasuke. "He just pulled out a blade you idiot, reflexes." Sasuke replied not putting his sword down. "Stop!Stand down!" A voice yelled. The Guards turned to see a man running towards them with two other guards. "What are you doing? These leaf ninja are our guests!" The man said. The guard immediately withdrew his spear as did sasuke with his sword. "I am so sorry for the confusion. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tokumaru Suzume, the leader of this village. Please follow me to my office so we may get situated.

The gang followed the man through the village gates with his two guards following. "Welcome to the land of Ore!" He exclaimed and they made their way through the village.

Sasuke POV

Land of Ore? pfft. I noticed people whispering and staring as we walked along. No wonder they can't get their shit together, because they can't mind their damn business. We finally made it to Suzume's Villa. "Thank you all again for coming here. You each will have your own room for the duration of your stay, please get settled in and rest you must be tired from your journey. We will meet in 4 hours for dinner and the briefing. Please dress nicely for members of the council will be attending as well." Suzume said. 4 hours huh? I turned to my princess and gave her a smirk, and as expected she became a tomato. He signaled for a guard who escorted us to our rooms.

It sucked I had my own room. But I didn't plan on staying here much I thought to myself as a smirk settled on my face. I opened my bag and began to unpack seeing as how we'd be here for a while. I put away my clothes into the closet and drawers provided. And Then I proceeded to stick AT LEAST 2 Kunai into every drawer, the closet, the bathroom the mattress and under my pillows. You could never be too careful. Finally satisfied, I grabbed my sword and headed out to find my princess. I activated my sharingan to see the chakara signature coming from each room. I was in the second room, The first belonged to Nara. I could live with that. As I passed the next room I recognized the chakara signature of my princess. Before entering I decided to see where the others would be. The next room belonged to Sakura. This should be fun. Then Neji, then Naruto. I'm really glad that idiot is so far from me. I turned back around and knocked on Hinata's door. She opened the door and I couldn't suppress the dumbass grin on my face as I entered and shut the door behind me.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

HINATA POV

THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of obsidian colored eyes staring right back at me. I smiled. "hey." I said. "Hey" he replied. "What time is it? Don't we have to meet for dinner and briefing soon?" I asked sitting up. "We could always skip." Sasuke replied. I giggled. "You know we can't do that. Besides everyone will get suspicious!" "I don't care. Let them." "Well I do!" I said trying to push his body weight off of me. But all he did was roll over on top of me putting more weight. "Sasuke-kun get off!" "No." "Sasuke get off of me or else." "You won't do sh-" I cut him off with a palm to the chest throwing him off of me. "I didn't know you liked to play dirty princess." He said getting up off the floor with a sadistic grin on his face. "Well you wouldn't listen." I said as I got up to grab some clean clothes to put back on. "Now quiet and go get dressed." Suddenly sasuke moved. But it was so fast I could only see a dark blur. He smirked and put on a pair of pants and walked towards the door. "See you in a few princess." He said. And with one last annoying smirk he headed towards his own room. Not a clue what that was about but he's probably up to no good knowing him. I sighed and finished laying out my clothes I was to wear. a simple navy blue kimono. It was fitted and had a long split on the left side for easy movement. I took a really quick shower. After drying myself I opened my drawer and pulled out a simple black bra to put on, then reached for the matching panties, but it wasn't there. What the hell? I searched through all the drawers and my bag. Every single one of my panties were missing. Then I remembered the blur. "Damn you sasuke!" I said to myself. He's such an asshole! I sighed again and put on the kimono. I was strapping a kunai to my thigh when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal the grinning face of sasuke. He was also dressed in a blue kimono, a more midnight blue mixed with black. He looked gorgeous. But then I remembered my predicament. So I glared at him and he laughed. "Give them back!" I said to him as he entered the room. "When you learn some manners princess." He replied, kissing me on the forehead. "Look Im sorry I threw you like that. But I can't go downstairs l-l-like t-this!" "Stuttering again are we?" "S-shut -up and return my p-panties!" "I told you, when you learn your manners. besides you should know I am a vengeful person." He said, licking his lips. I blushed heavily and looked away. "We are going to be late, we should get going." I said. He nodded and smirked in response and we walked out into the hall.

The dining hall was set up elaborately. Neji and Shikamaru were already at the table. As usual, Neji eyed us suspiciously and shikamaru looked bored out of his mind. Naruto and sakura came in right after. I sat down and sasuke sat to the left of me and Naruto to the right and Sakura next to him. Soon all the council members came in and the food was served. As dessert was being prepared we began the meeting. "I hope you all enjoyed the dinner!" Suzume started. "Now on to the important matters. I know Princess Tsunade must have chosen you all for a reason." "Yes Suzume-sama. We each have already been assigned tasks." Shikamaru spoke up. "I, Shikamaru Nara, along with Neji huyuga,- He said pointing to Neji who simply nodded his head. -will be working with the council affairs." "I, Sakura Haruno will be training the medical recruits." Sakura piped up. "I was trained by Tsunade herself!" She said proudly. "Oh how wonderful!" One of the council members said. I rolled my eyes in my head. Then Sakura pointed to me, but didn't look in my direction. "And Hinata Huyuga here will be assisting me as well." I blushed and nodded in agreement on cue. Sasuke chuckled. I ignored him. "AND I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'LL DEFEAT ANYONE WHO TRIES TO MESS WITH YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled, with a superman pose. Everyone sweat dropped and Sakura yanked him back into his chair. I looked at Sasuke who hadn't said anything. His arms were folded and eyes closed. Suzume noticed this too. "And what about you, next to the female Huyuga." He asked. With his eyes still closed he replied. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. And everything the idiot just said." "HEY!" "Umm,ok." Suzume said. One of the council members pulled out several files out of a folder and handed them to each of the ninjas. The files I have given each of you pertains to the important roles you have to play.

Another one of the council members stood up. "For the medical team, We have 60 Volunteers for our newly established medical ward. However, their knowledge is limited to basic first aid and minor healing. And there are only a small group of them who are able to use any healing techniques. And we know there will be more attacks in the future and we must absolutely be prepared to help our people. I hope you will be able to teach our staff more, advanced techniques for more serious injury." Sakura and I both nodded our heads. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I tried to ignore it.

"To our political team, We are currently in the process of working out alliances with the hidden stone village. If we have them by our side, the land of Iron have no chance against us. And if this works out, if possible, we would love to have an alliance with the hidden leaf as well. And just between us, we believe there is a rat among us. Spreading information to the leader of the land of Iron, who has made it difficult for us to form alliances with anyone thus far." The room fell silent and all the council members began looking at each other. His hand suddenly made its way up the split of my kimono and immediately his fingers found its way to my clit. I gasped out loud at the sudden contact. Everyone turned to look at me. "Is something the matter Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh no...I-I was just surprised that someone would betray their own that's all." I replied smoothly, meanwhile I unconsciously opened my legs a little wider to allow sasuke better access. I can't believe he's doing this right now of all times."And for our other team. We need you to patrol our borders and help secure the village from any other attacks. We will have our guards, or what's left of them, aid you." The man said.

"To be honest Naruto and I can protect the village the two of us alone. Your guards are useless." Sasuke said. Was this guy serious? granted he was right but still! Everyone remained quiet. I guess it's time to mediate before someone gets upset. "A-ano-Sauke-kun that isn't nice, I'm sure their guards are more than capable." I said. Sasuke remained emotionless, and stuck one finger deep inside me. It took all self-control to not react. " If your guards were capable, your village would not get attacked so much, and you would not reach this current pitiful state." He said to the council member. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Neji beat him to it. "I mean no disrespect but I have to agree with the Uchiha." My head shot up to him. Neji smirked. Sasuke smirked back. "I second that." Shikamaru said. "So I have a proposal. Sasuke and Naruto, If it's ok with you guys, and if it's ok with the council; I propose that you guys start a makeshift academy. Train the guards for the duration that we are here, and maybe once we complete our alliances you will have access for better resources to open an actual ninja academy." Suzume stood up suddenly. "That...is...the most amazing Idea I have ever heard! I had a good feeling about you guys!" He said. "So it is settled. In two days time we will begin the training! I will make the announcement once we are finished, which we just about are. If there are no questions, then you are diss- "Wait!" I suddenly said cutting him off. Everyone looked at me and I blushed. Sasuke stuck another finger in me and began moving faster. "S-s-sorry." I began. Damn you sasuke. "I just w-wanted to know, once our month here is over who will teach the guards or future ninja? A m-month isn't enough for any of them to teach themselves." I said quietly. I felt myself close to coming. Shit. this meeting needs to wrap up quick. "I have an idea!" Naruto said." "What is it?"Suzume asked. Sakura and shikamaru were already rubbing their temples. "Well I'm sure that granny tsunade wouldn't mind having an alliance and in the terms of our alliance along with the alliance with the stone village you can request they they send ninja from our villages that could take turns teaching until your guys are good enough!" Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "That is actually a good idea. A really good idea Naruto." Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement "Now that that's settled you are dismissed!"

With those words Sasuke withdrew his fingers just as I was about to come. This asshole! He grinned at me. I made the signs and poofed myself right out of there back to my room and locked the door.

A moment later, he poofed into my room as well. I ran to him and began punching him. He dodged with ease. "HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled angrily. He didn't say anything. He lifted me up and threw me onto the bed and lifted my kimono.

"Sorry." He whispered before we lost ourselves in one another.

* * *

The sudden sound of a horn blowing woke me up. I sat up and began to dress quickly. I saw sasuke crouched by the window. Then there was a sound of a Large gong. I joined him at the window and we walked out onto the adjoining balcony. I looked around and saw the others out on their own balconies as well. Neji was glaring right at me. Well this is going to be a fun talk in the morning.

Finally the horns and gongs ceased. Below us in the courtyard, all the people in the village were gathered. Out came Suzume and he began to speak. " I HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TO MAKE A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. IN TWO DAYS TIME WE WILL BEGIN A NINJA TRAINING PROGRAM." Mummers began through the crowd. " IT WILL BE LED BY TWO OF OUR GUESTS FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE. ALL GUARDS AND POLICEMEN ARE MANDATED TO ATTEND THIS TRAINING, NO EXCUSES. ANY OTHER MAN WHO WOULD LIKE TO TAKE PART, YOU MAY BEGIN TO SIGN UP FIRST THING TOMORROW WHERE YOU WILL UNDERGO A MEDICAL CHECK TO ENSURE YOU ARE FIT ENOUGH TO ENDURE THE RIGOROUS TRAINING. YOU MUST BE OVER THE AGE OF 15 TO JOIN. THIS WILL BE A NEW ERA OF STRENGTH FOR THE LAND OF ORE!" The crowd ruptured in applause and cheers. This is going to be quite an interesting month.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE Wait! THIS SEMESTER IS FINALLY OVER SO ILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**

**ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	10. Time for school

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!_

_Where we last left off_

_The sudden sound of a horn blowing woke me up. I sat up and began to dress quickly. I saw sasuke crouched by the window. Then there was a sound of a large gong. I joined him at the window and we walked out onto the adjoining balcony. I looked around and saw the others out on their own balconies as well. Neji was glaring right at me. Well this is going to be a fun talk in the morning._

_Finally the horns and gongs ceased. Below us in the courtyard, all the people in the village were gathered. Out came Suzume and he began to speak. "I HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TO MAKE A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. IN TWO DAYS TIME WE WILL BEGIN A NINJA TRAINING PROGRAM." Mummers began through the crowd. "IT WILL BE LED BY TWO OF OUR GUESTS FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE. ALL GUARDS AND POLICEMEN ARE MANDATED TO ATTEND THIS TRAINING, NO EXCUSES. ANY OTHER MAN WHO WOULD LIKE TO TAKE PART, YOU MAY BEGIN TO SIGN UP FIRST THING TOMORROW WHERE YOU WILL UNDERGO A MEDICAL CHECK TO ENSURE YOU ARE FIT ENOUGH TO ENDURE THE RIGOROUS TRAINING. YOU MUST BE OVER THE AGE OF 15 TO JOIN. THIS WILL BE A NEW ERA OF STRENGTH FOR THE LAND OF ORE!" The crowd ruptured in applause and cheers. This is going to be quite an interesting month._

* * *

HINATA POV

The next day, Sakura and I met up in the main hallway after breakfast to head to the hospital. We walked together in an awkward silence. I could clearly see the discomfort in her face. I fought back a smirk. Good. We finally arrived at the hospital and made it to the room where we would be overseeing our new recruits. I scanned the room and there were about 67 people waiting. I guess more people decided to sign up.

Sakura then began to speak. "First we will begin with an informal written exam, just to get an idea of your current knowledge." Half the class deadpanned. This would be fun. As she spoke, I began placing the exams on each desk. When I was done, I raised my arm. "You may begin." I said. And everyone began their exams.

One hour later...

"PENCILS DOWN." Sakura yelled. "Bring your exams to the front of the room, and you may take a break while we look over the exams. Be back at approximately 9:45 so we can start the physical training."

One by one everyone came to the front of the room and handed the exams to Sakura and I then shuffled out the room. Sakura and I then sat down and began to look over the exams. As I read some of the answers I realized that the people here are absolute idiots and will end up killing people. Based on the frown on Sakura's face she was thinking the same thing.

"This has to be a joke." Sakura said. "These people will need a lot of work." I said and let out a long sigh. Sakura looked up at me surprised that I responded to her in the first place. Oh God. "Hinata...I'm really sorry about what I did, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy. Can we please be friends so we can get through this?" She said.

I looked at her blankly."Sakura. I don't hate you. You irritate me to no end, but I don't hate you. You hurt me a lot, taking Naruto from me. Although maybe I never had him in the first place. He always loved you. In the same way, you've always loved sasuke but you've never had him. I am willing to get along with you for the sake of this mission but if you do anything to get between Sasuke and I, I promise you to there will be hell to pay. Sasuke still isn't happy with you so I suggest apologizing to him as well." I said.

"Why are you so cold to me but act so nice and shy around everyone else? Sakura asked. "And I don't take kindly to being threatened but I would have done the same in your position." "I don't mean to be, but you've pushed me to that point Sakura. And that is not a threat, it is a promise." I replied coolly.

She didn't respond. I looked at the clock. "It's almost time for the students to return. Let's finish these schedules so we can really get things started. I hope you can put your feelings aside so we can help these people who really need it." I said. "Of course!" Sakura replied.

* * *

Normal POV

"OK So we finished grading your exams and I have to say I am utterly disappointed in the results. Have any of you even cracked open a textbook before? This shit is serious, throughout this training I want you to remember that the bridge between whether a person lives or dies will be you." Sakura said. The class remained silent. Many people looked down. One person began to cry. Hinata then stepped up holding a stack of papers.

"Here are the schedules of what you will be doing for the rest of the month. You all are to be here at 8 on the dot every morning where we will have an hour and a half lecture on Anatomy/Physiology. You will get a short break and then we will move to the actual physical training, which includes chakra control exercises and basic healing. That will last for as long as we see fit. Twice a week you are required to attend the ninja training, in addition to the physical workout you will have to do with us." Hinata said. The entire class groaned.

Sakura inched next to hinata. "That wasn't a part of the plan." She whispered. "Yeah but look at them, they need the discipline. And it'll be bad if as a medic they cannot defend themselves, you had Tsunade as your mentor I'm sure you'd understand." Hinata replied. Sakura smirked and nodded.

"Exactly!"Sakura started, facing the class once again. "It's one thing to be able to heal, but what use are you if you get killed on a mission? You need to be able to defend yourselves like a double edged sword." Sakura walked over to the wall. "I'm a skilled medic but..." She punched the entire the wall out. "...I can kick ass when I need too." She finished. "That was a bit much Sakura." Hinata said sweat dropping. "Let's begin with chakra control.

Everybody outside!" Sakura said pointing to the hole in the side of the building. No one in the class moved. They were paralyzed with fear of the crazy pink haired girl. Sakura twitched.

Suddenly Naruto and sasuke came rushing into the building. "What's going on we heard the crash-" "I SAID EVERYBODY OUTSIDE NOW!" Sakura yelled. Everyone scrambled outside with Sakura following.

"Never mind." Naruto said. Sasuke just shook his head. "Well I guess we're off then." Naruto said. The two turned to leave. "Wait!" Hinata said.

They turned around. "I need a favor." She started. "Of course! Anything for you hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Hinata blushed. Sasuke frowned. "Well I told the class I want them to attend your class twice a week for combat training. Is that ok?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Naruto said. "Sure, I don't mind." Sasuke also replied. "Great! Thank you!" Hinata said with a smile. "Well we gotta head back now, see you later Hinata." Naruto said and began walking away. Once Naruto's back was turned Sasuke stepped closer to hinata and kissed her softly on the lips. Naruto looked back to see what was keeping sasuke, and his eyes widened. He turned back quickly before Sasuke realized he was watching. "I'll definitely see you later." Sasuke said to hinata. Hinata blushed and nodded her head. With a smirk playing at his lips, he turned and ran to catch up with naruto.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME I know it's kind of short, but bear with me.**

**ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. LOVE YOU Guys!**


	11. Girls Rule, Boys Drool

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Also I am introducing a new character in this chapter! Hope You enjoy!**

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to where all their prospect students were being medically examined. The walk was really quiet. Suspiciously so, thought sasuke.

"What's on your mind dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just laughed nervously. "Oh nothing nothing." He replied.

"Come on Naruto, I know something's up." Sasuke said. Naruto let out a deep breath. "I saw you and Hinata kiss just now." He said.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "I did mean to see! I just turned to see what was keeping you I swear!" Naruto said putting his hands up in front of him. "I'm not mad, I just was hoping you wouldn't find out so soon." Sasuke said before continuing to walk. "How long has this been going on?" Naruto asks.

"Since I came back. I only agreed to come back if she became my girlfriend." Sasuke says matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!? So you're just taking advantage of Hina-chan!"

Sasuke stopped walked once again causing Naruto to bump into him. "What's the big idea Sasuke!" Naruto yelled yanking sasuke by the shoulder and attempting to punch him. Sasuke caught the fist and looked at Naruto, his Sharingan swirling.

"Don't you DARE ever make an accusation like that again." Sasuke said. Not releasing Naruto's hand. "So what is it then?"

"Hinata is my girlfriend and hopefully future wife and the mother of my children. And I will not tolerate anyone who tries to interfere. Not Sakura, not Neji and certainly not you. I don't care if you don't think we are right for each other I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in between do you understand?" Sasuke says his Chakra spiking.

Naruto was speechless for a minute. Then his face split into a huge grin and he burst out in laughter.

Sasuke swung at Naruto's head and Naruto ducks. "What the fuck is so funny dobe?!"

"Hahaha I never thought I'd see the day! You are hopelessly in love with her!"

Sasuke sighed and released deactivated his sharingan. "That is one accusation I am guilty of." He said.

Naruto remained quiet deep in thought for a moment.

"So...the reason you are so mad at Sakura... did she say or try something?" Naruto said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Sasuke took note ot this. "Yeah, she did." Sasuke replied. He noticed Naruto's hand clench.

"What did she do?"

"The first time was at the lake, Sakura seemed upset that I helped hinata with her makeover amd insiuated that Hinata was offering me sex to make her look more 'cool'" Sasuke started.

Naruto didn't respond

"Then she showed up at our house spying on us and even tried to attack Hinata. Despite the fact she destroyed Hinatas chance of being with you, she had to audicity to show up and spout bullshit to our faces."

Naruto chuckled sadly. "It sucks, even after having been together for some time, you woulda thought she would have gotten over her silly crush by now. I Should have a talk with her."

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Why not sasuke?"

"Don't let her know you know. Just pay close attemtion to her. If you guys have a fight it might jepordize the success of our mission. For now just act like i never told you lets just focus on the task at hand." Sasuke said.

"Alright bastard I guess you are right. But I wanna hear all the juicy details of your relationship."

Sasuke simply began walking away again.

"Hey teme wait up!" Naruto yelled trying to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

They arrived back to the town square where severeal tents were set up for the medical exams. As they approached they heard the sounds of Arguing. In front of one of the tents there was a girl. She had long white hair with a silvery tint to it. Her eyes were purpleish blue, like the midnight starry sky. Naruto and Sasuke approached.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"They won't let me sign up for the ninja training." She pouted.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked eyeing the man she was arguing with.

"The announcent said every MAN who would like to join, she is clearly not a man. And even so a woman has no buisiness being here anyway. They are better suited in the kitchen." the man said.

A couple of people around him nodded in agreement.

"She will be allowed to join." Sasuke said.

"And just who the hell are you?" The man said walking towards Sasuke.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Naruto said coming between Sasuke and the man. "We are the instructors for this class. We will not tolerate your sexist attitude! Our Hokage is a woman, and so is the Mizukage!"

"They probably slept with someone for the job." The guy replied.

Before Sasuke reached for his sword a pink blur whizzed past and punched the man into a nearby building. As the man attempted to get up a purple blur knocked him down and closed off the chakara points in both his arms and legs.

"What was it you had to say about women again?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles preparing for another punch. Before she could swing again Sasuke materialized in front of her. He stopped her fist with one hand, and the other hand held a sword to the man's throat.

"Let me explain something to you, I will not tolerate such foolishness here. I will admit whomever the fuck I want into this program and if I ever hear such talk again you will live to regret it, and you WILL regret I let you live, Understand?" Sasuke said.

The mam simply nodded.

Sasuke turns to the crowd. "Does anyone else have anything to say?" He asked.

No one uttered a word. "That's what I thought." Sasuke said amd returned his sword to this sheath.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW OR PM**

**ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS. LOVE YOU Guys!**


	12. Old flame

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!_

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked a still fuming sakura

"We were on break, so we wanted to give you guys the new schedule and we wanted to see how the recruitment was going." Hinata explained.

"Oh ok" Sasuke Replied. He walked over the the white haired girl. "What's your name?" He asked.

Her eyes widened as he looked at her. "You look just like him.." She whispered. "Just like who?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh n-no one! My name is Hayami" She replied.

"How old are you Hayami-san?" Hinata asked. "I just turned 23 years old several weeks ago" Hayami said.

"Well its great to meet you!" Naruto piped in.

Hayami smiled. "Its great to meet you all too. Thank you for helping me, the men here could be really arrogant sometimes y'know?" She said.

"Well Hayami welcome to the program." Sasuke said. "Don't Fuck up." He said before walking off.

The others sweat dropped. "Before you ask, yes he's always like that." Naruto said, before running to catch up with him.

later that night...

Hinata lay on sasuke's chest after their well needed lovemaking session. Sasuke suddenly shot up causing Hinata to fall back on the bed.

"Sasuke! Why'd you do that?" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke helped her sit up properly. "I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about Hayami-san." Sasuke replied.

Suddenly sasuke found himself kicked off the bed. "What the hell Sasuke! We just had sex and you're gonna tell me you're thinking about another woman?!" Hinata yelled angrily.

In a flash Sasuke jumped back up and pinned Hinata to the bed. "Shut. up." Sasuke said, slightly peeved. Hinata looked at him wide-eyed. "Sasuke..."

"You should know better then to think something like that. I gave up my fucking revenge and returned to a place I hated for YOU. Don't you ever insinuate something like that again." Sasuke replied.

"I-I-I'm Sorry sasuke kun I didn't mean to accuse you of anything I-" Sasuke silenced her with his lips on hers.

"You talk too much." He said.

"So I'm confused. Why was Hayami on your mind?" Hinata asked.

"Because of something she said to me earlier. When I asked for her name she looked at me strangely and said. 'You look just like him'". He replied.

"Wow that's strange." replied Hinata. "But who could she be talking about?"

Hinata sat quiet for a moment to contemplate, before gasping in realization. "You don't think she's talking about _that_ him do you?" She asked.

"That's why it's bothering me so much." Sasuke answered honestly. "So why don't you just go ask her?" Hinata suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Come on, Sasuke! I think it would be good so you're not distracted the whole mission." Hinata said.

Sasuke raises his hands in defeat. "Ok fine Princess. But I'll do it after." He said.

"After what?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke pulled her close and began trailing kisses up and down her neck.

Hinata shivered in delight. "Ok sasuke-kun. AFTER."

Sasuke grinned.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside Hayami's front door with Hinata. He raised his hands to knock and stopped midway. He grabbed Hinata's hands who let out an eep! And he transported them into the home instead. "Sasuke this is rude! you can't intrude into someone's home as you please!" Hinata yelled.

The sound of two kunai whizzing in the air caught their attention. They dodged with ease. They looked to see Hayami standing in a battle stance, knife in hand.

"Relax, it's just us, we are not here to harm you." Sasuke said.

"You can't just poof into somebody's home unannounced!" Hayami exclaimed.

"At least your guard was up." Sasuke replied shrugging his shoulders.

The two ladies sweat dropped.

"I am so sorry about...him." Hinata said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Hayami giggled. "It's alright. Since you're already here make yourself at home." She said, leading them into the living room where she poured them some tea.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" Hayami asked.

"It's about what you said to me earlier. When I asked for your name." Sasuke answered.

Hayami stiffened. "w-w-what about it?" She stammered.

"Who were you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"A man I once loved..." Hayami replied.

"What happened to him?" Hinata asked.

"Well, We met one day while I was visiting the land of waves. He actually saved me, from a bunch of thieves. He disappeared for a while but I found him again in the land of tea. You see, I travel alot. Anyway, he was just sitting there in the forest and went to him. He tried to get me to leave but I was persistant. He sat with me and we spoke for what seemed like forever. Then he had to go but promised to me meet me again the next day. Soon enough, we became lovers." And no matter where I traveled he always found a way to see me. Until one day, several months ago, he told me he could be with me anymore, and that time was running out. I begged and pleaded. But all he told me was it was better to let go now, so that I may be stronger for the pain to come. I asked what he meant and he replied again his time was running out." Hayami Explained.

Sasuke's fists were clenched so tightly his nails dug into his skin and drew blood.

"Sasuke your hand!" Hayami yelled.

"what was his name?" He asked.

"Let me get a first aid kit for you.."

"Forget my fucking hand what was his name?!"Sasuke asked.

"His name was Itachi! Why do you know him or something? inquired Hayami.

"Yeah...He's my brother."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! I will include some Hayami and Itachi fluff soon. Please review!


	13. The lies that bind us part 1

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NOTE: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN FAVORITING (SO NOT A WORD) AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! BUT PLEASE I'D APPRECIATE REVIEWS EVEN MORE! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK ABOUT THE STORY AND ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE! PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!**

**OK ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!_

_So last time, sasuke found out hayami was itachi's ex-lover! let's see how things unfold._

* * *

The silence in the room was maddening. No one said a word as Sasuke tried his best to calm down. Finally Hayami broke the silence.

"So if you're his brother, then you should know what he's talking about!" Hayami said.

"OH I know exactly what he's talking about." Sasuke replied with a scowl.

"So what is it? maybe we can stop what ever trouble he's getting himself into!" Hayami exclaimed.

"I was supposed to kill him." Sasuke stated.

"w-w-what?! That doesn't make any sense." Hayami said, shaking and slowly backing away from sasuke.

"Itachi didn't tell you much about his past did he?" Sasuke asked.

Hayami sat back down in her chair. "He told me he did a lot of ugly things in the past and that he deserved what was coming to him. Alot of people do things they aren't proud of. Especially shinobi. But I don't know what he could have done that his own brother wants to kill him!" She said.

"Hayami-san, did you ever learn about the Uchiha Massacre?" Hinata asked.

"Who hasn't heard of that? A lone man kills his entire clan! But I don't understand what that has to do with any-..." Hayami stops and lets the words sink in. Her eyes widen then begin in tear up in realization.

"No...no...NO NO NO! Not my Ita-Kun! No way no how!" Hayami cried.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Hayami-san, but that is the truth." Sasuke said.

"No way, there has to be more to the story there's no way a kind gentle soul as him would do something like that! Then why not kill you too?!" She replied.

"I..I don't know." Sasuke muttered.

"I want to get stronger, and then i'm gonna go out there and find him and get to the bottom of this mess!" Hayami exclaimed jumping up.

"When was the last time you spoke to or saw him?" Sasuke asked.

"It was about six months ago when we had that conversation. But a month ago, he came here. He didn't say much, we just...lost ourselves in one another you could say." Hayami said with a sigh. "But when I woke up the next morning he was gone. No note or anything. There was only this necklace I found around my neck."

She moved her hair to show the necklace. It had three silver rings each with a red gem inside.

Sasuke stilled.

And before he could be stopped he ripped the necklace from Hayami's neck. She let out a scream.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Cried Hinata.

Sasuke didn't reply as his chidori crackled to life. However it disappeared just as fast and his arm fell limp.

He turned to hinata whose palms were still up ready to stop him again if needed. Then he turned back to hayami's crying face. He then closed his eyes and sighed, holding out his hand with the necklace in it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Take it." Sasuke said.

"It's ok I guess. I could only imagine the memories they must have triggered for you, since it was your brother's." Hayami said. She slipped the necklace into her pocket.

MEANWHILE...

A lone man sat in a tall tree, shaking his head at the events that just transpired. "Foolish little brother..." He muttered to himself. Itachi jumped down and continued his journey to the land of ore. He needed to resolve this issue, immedietly before things got out of hand. Hopefully, his brother will be willing to listen.

* * *

OK THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK. SOME MORE SHOCKING REVELATIONS WILL BE MADE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! STAY TUNED! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. The lies that bind us part 2

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NOTE: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN FAVORITING (SO NOT A WORD) AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! BUT PLEASE I'D APPRECIATE REVIEWS EVEN MORE! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK ABOUT THE STORY AND ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE! PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

**ALSO TO THE GUEST(S) WHO KEEPS REVIEWING TELLING ME TO KILL MYSELF, VIRGIN THIS/THAT, KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING COMMENTS TO YOUR SELF. IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I WRITE JUST DON'T READ IT. THERE'S A K+ RATING SECTION OF STORIES THAT MAY BETTER SUIT YOUR NEEDS. SO PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO GO FUCK YOURSELF. THANK YOU :) **

* * *

On the the story!

FLASHBACK (The ItachiXHayami story)

_A young woman was running frantically through the forest. Her heart was pounding as she heard the sounds of footsteps racing behind her. There were about 3 men, all three armed and chasing her. _

_"Come on beautiful! let's have some fun!" One of them yelled._

_"Yeah, just a couple minutes, we'll promise to make it worth your while!" Another yelled._

_The woman shuddered and kept running and didn't look back. She entered a clearing and saw a nearby river. 'Maybe I can shake them off here!' She thought to herself and made a mad dash for the river. _

_As she was about to dive underwater she felt herself being yanked back by her hair. _

_"Where'd you think you were going little miss?" The third one said as he yanked her hair. _

_"Let me go!" She screamed._

_"Mhmm we'll think about letting you go after we're done with you." One of the bandits said. He put his hand to her chin and leaned in to kiss her when she spit in his face._

_He backed up and wiped his face off. "You little bitch!" He roared and rose his hand to strike her. Suddenly, He found that his hand was no longer there; that instead it was pinned into a nearby tree with a kunai. Once overcoming the inital shock he screamed in pain. His other two comrades pulled out their swords and turned to face the intruder. _

_Sitting lazily in a tree was a man in a black cloak with red clouds. His dark hair was in a low ponytail and he had bangs that framed his fair and handsome face. He sat with his eyes closed fiddling with another kunai in his hands._

_"You disgust me." He said. _

_And those were the last words those three men heard before being sent into the torturous world of Tskuiyomi._

_Itachi hopped out of the tree to find the young woman cowering underneath the huge bridge built over that side of the river._

_"Are you ok?" He asked, stretching out his hand to her._

_She stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. _

_"Yes. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, latching on to him and crying. _

_Itachi wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there until she stopped. _

_"What do you do to them?" The woman asked._

_"It's better for you if you did not know." Itachi replied. _

_"Oh...Well then can I have your name at least?" She asked._

_"It's better for you if you did not know." Itachi replied again._

_"Stop saying that! Well my name's Hayami!" She replied._

_"It's nice to meet you hayami-san. Such a name is fitting for a beauty such as yourself. But I must get going. Take care of yourself now and stay out of trouble." Itachi said and began to walk away._

_"Wait! you're just gonna leave like that?" Hayami asked, trying her best to fight off the forming blush. She began to run after him._

_Itachi didn't say anything. _

_Hayami looked around and then spotted the sign on the bridge. _

_"The Great Naruto Uzumaki bridge huh?" Hayami said trying to spark up a conversation. _

_Itachi's ears perked up at the sound of the blonde's name. He looked up at the bridge and sure enough it was named after the blonde ninja. Itachi chuckled at the sight._

_"What's so funny?" Hayami inquired._

_"Oh nothing." Itachi replied. Then turned to start walking away again._

_"Wait don't go!" Hayami yelled. _

_"Itachi." He replied. _

_"What?"_

_"My name...is Itachi." _

_"Where are you going?" Hayami asked_

_"Places where you cannot. So do not try to follow me. Perhaps we may meet again someday Hayami-san." Itachi said. _

_He then disappeared in a flock of crows._

_Hayami stood there shocked. Once she regained her senses, she ran back into the village in hopes of finding her savoir. But alas, she could not. She stayed in the land of waves for about three more days before continuing her travels._

* * *

_About four months after the incident, Hayami entered the forest that bordered the land of tea. As she walked, she noticed a man sitting high up in a tree nearby. A huge grin emerged on her face when she recognized the cloak he wore. _

_"Itachi-kun!" She yelled waving frantically. "ITA-MMMPHH" _

_Itachi's hand clamped over her mouth._

_Her eyes widened. How did he get down so fast?_

_"My name isn't one you shout out loud. Even if we are in the middle of a forest. Even the grass have ears." He stated Letting go of her. _

_"Why do you say that?" Hayami asked._

_"Because, I've done a lot of bad things Hayami-san. It's best that you stay away from me." Itachi replied._

_"If you were so bad why did you save me?" Hayami inquired, one hand on her hip._

_"Because what they were doing or at least trying to do, was deplorable and disgusting and no woman should have to suffer through something like that." Itachi replied._

_"You sound like a pretty decent guy to me." Hayami said with a smirk._

_Itachi just shook his head. "Foolish woman." He said. He then walked over to a nearby log and sat down. _

_Hayami looked at him quizzically. _

_"Well you clearly don't plan on leaving me alone anytime soon." He said. And gestured for her to come sit down next to him. _

_Hayami blushed and scrambled to sit next to him. She began rummaging through her bag._

_"Hey are you hungry? I have some Onigiri here. It has seaweed in it though not many people like it." She said, holding her hand out with the onigiri in it. _

_Itachi looked at her hand._

_"What? you think after you saved my life i'm gonna poison you? Have some! You must be hungry from traveling all day." She said. And once again held her hand out. Itachi finally took the food from her hands._

_"Thank you Hayami-san." He said._

_"No problem!"_

_They ate in a comfortable silence. _

_Afterwards, Hayami turned towards Itachi. "You know what would be awesome?" She asked._

_Itachi simply raised an eyebrow._

_"Some dessert. Preferably dango. I heard the land of tea makes the best! So what do you say?" _

_"Hayami-san..." Itachi started. He pointed to the leaf headband that had the line slashed through it. "You are aware I am a rouge ninja right? You are aware I can kill you at any given moment. And you are asking me to go get dango with you." He said, slightly frustrated._

_"IF you wanted to kill me you would have done so by now. I don't believe you a truly a bad person. Now let's go! You seem like a Dango-lover kinda person!" Hayami exclaimed, hopping off the log._

_"Well at least you've made at least one good judgement today. I am that kind of person." Itachi replied._

**_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I WILL GET INTO MORE OF THE JUICY STUFF NEXT CHAPTER! SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE UPCOMING TWO CHAPTERS A HUGE SURPRISE WILL BE REVEALED. IN THE MEANWHILE STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!_**


	15. The lies that bind us part 3

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NOTE: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN FAVORITING (SO NOT A WORD) AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! BUT PLEASE I'D APPRECIATE REVIEWS EVEN MORE! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK ABOUT THE STORY AND ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE! PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

On the the story!

FLASHBACK (The ItachiXHayami story) CONTINUED

_Itachi agreed to go with Hayami into the land of tea._

_"Wait." He said. Hayami turned to him. He began taking off his cloak and his headband. _

_"What are you doing?" Hayami asked._

_"I cannot travel with you with this on. Anyone can recognize me and it will put you in danger." He replied. _

_"Oh, ok." Hayami said sheepishly. She watched as itachi removed his cloak, revealing his dark blue fitted shirt underneath, black pants and sandals. His shirt was short sleeved, and hayami couldn't help but admire his toned muscular arms. Her eyes traveled to his chest. His shirt was fitted so even though he wasn't super built, she could tell his muscles were very defined. _

_"Is something the matter Hayami-san?" Itachi asked, snapping her out of her trance._

_"Oh nothing n-nothing! l-lets's get going shall we? Here you can put your stuff in my bag!" Hayami stammered fighting a blush._

_Itachi chuckled and handed her his cloak and headband which she promptly shoved in her bag and began to saunter off. He shook his head sadly. 'foolish woman." he thought to him self._

_Although never really having a love interest since he was younger, he was well aware of the signs of a crush. Granted she was beautiful and strong, He didn't want to endanger her any further. He could never return her feelings even if he wanted._

* * *

_They arrived in the land of Tea and booked a room at a hotel. They agreed to share a room. After settling in they went out to a nearby Dango shop and ordered dango and green tea. Hayami began telling him about the places she's traveled to so far and all the adventures she's been on. Itachi didn't say much, but just listened._

_After they ate, they went for a walk. _

_ITACHI POV_

_As I walked beside her I listened to her speak. This woman here sure has spunk. Suddenly she stops walking. "Is everything alright hayami-san?" I asked. _

_She turned to me slightly teary-eyed. Shit what did I do? _

_"I just wanted to thank you for being with me. Although I've had alot of adventures but I've always been alone. This is the first time someone has actually stuck by me. And even though you're supposedly an S-class criminal ninja, you're still a great person...so thank you." She said._

_I got this strange feeling in my gut. Then she hugged me. HUGGED me, Itachi uchiha a ninja wanted in all five great nations. She was out of her damn mind. I didn't stop her though. And I didn't want too, this was not good. _

_I slowly removed her arms from around me. She looked hurt, but I had to. "We should get going, it's getting late." I simply said, and began walking back in the direction of the Hotel. She pouted then proceeded to follow me._

_We walked back in silence to the hotel. When we arrived, I went to take the couch. "You should sleep on the bed. I am fine here." I said. _

_"A-are you sure?" She replied with a slight blush on her face. _

_"It would be best." I said. And laid down on the couch as she settled into the bed. _

_"Goodnight Itachi-kun" She said._

_"Goodnight Hayami-san." I replied carefully._

_Nothing more was said and eventually she fell asleep. _

_Im supposed to be tracking the nine-tails. But here I am entertaining this woman whom I just met. I must really be losing it._

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_We left the hotel and headed towards a large field nearby as requested by the woman. She finally stopped and turned to me._

_"I want you to train me." She stated._

_I lifted an eyebrow._

_"I'm serious! You won't always be there to intervene and I want to be be able to protect myself! So I brought you here so you can train me for as long as you're here!" She said._

_"As you wish Hayami-san." I said, trying to hold back a smirk._

_She smiled and jumped up and down. "Thank you thank you!" She yelled._

_"Alright calm down. Do you know how to access your chakra? I asked._

_"Yes, I learned some basics when I was a little girl but that's it. I probably don't know more than an academy student though." She responded sheepishly. _

_"That's ok, we all had to start somewhere. Since you already know about chakra, we'll begin with basic chakra training techniques just to ensure your chakra control is up to par. WE'll start with the simple tree climbling exercise." I said._

_I pulled out a kunai and threw it to the top of a nearby tree. Then pulled out another kunai and handed it to her. _

_"Concentrate you chakra to the bottom of your feet and use it to climb that tree. Mark your progress by make a line in the tree bark with the kunai. A running start is recommended. But be careful, you must find the right balance. Too much chakra and you can break through the wood, too little and you will slip right off." I continued._

_She nodded and made the tiger sign and began to concentrate her chakra. Soon her feet glowed blue and she headed for the tree. one step, two steps, she fell down. She pouted. I wanted to laugh, she looked absolutely adorable. _

_I quickly dissmissed the thought._

_"You had too little chakra, try adding a little more, don't over do it." I suggested, as I helped her up._

_We continued on like that for the rest of the day. Then we got somke food, then went to bed. I laid on the couch and she laid on the bed as before._

_For the next few days we did various exercises, including the walking on water and kunai-throwing. Today we are working on hand to hand combat. _

_Today was really hot, so I took off my shirt. I watched hayami's face go red and I tried my best to keep from laughing. Poor girl. I wish I could get her take of her shirt. What the-_

_I mentally slapped myself. Why would I even think something like that. She's beautiful and clearly talented but it just cannot happen._

_I let out a deep breath and moved into a fighting stance and Hayami did the same. _

_We sparred for a little while, and then /i pinned her to the tree for the third time._

_"Dammit!" She yelled. _

_"It's ok, We'll just have to keep training. Let's take a break for now." I said, I looked her in her eyes. Big mistake._

_There was something in them I couldn't quite explain. She stared back at me. Her eyes were like looking at a midnight starry sky. They were big and beautiful. I didn't realized I still had her pinned to the tree. I reluctantly let her go. _

_She seemed disappointed ,like she was waiting for something. I watched as she began to walk away. But before I could stop myself, I pulled her back and slammed her back into the tree. I didn't mean to do it with such force but it just happened._

_I lost all of my rationale as I closed my lips over hers. She, although surprised, eagerly responded._

_I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and pulled her closer. Never have I experienced such a feeling. It's like something inside me just burst. With one hand I made the sign and teleported us back into the hotel room._

_And we lost ourselves in one another._

**_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER, A HUGE SECRET WILL BE REVEALED! STAY TUNED_**


	16. When the binds come undone part 1

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

NOTE: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN FAVORITING (SO NOT A WORD) AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! BUT PLEASE I'D APPRECIATE REVIEWS EVEN MORE! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK ABOUT THE STORY AND ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE! PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!

Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update. I've been so busy lately with the semester starting and I've also started a new job so life has been pretty hectic but I'm back! Here is an extra long chapter for you guys!Hope you enjoy!

* * *

NORMAL POV

_The next morning..._

_Itachi woke up out his sleep groggily. 'This is the best sleep I've had in a while' he mused. _

_He stretched and moved to get off the bed. That's when he noticed he was naked. He turned and saw the still sleeping woman in the bed who was also naked. His eyes widened in alarm as he put 2 and 2 together. _

_'shit, shit, shit,shit this was not supposed to happen.' He thought to himself. He quietly made his way to the bathroom and after he dressed he slipped out of the room into the field. _

_~an hour later~_

_Hayami's eyes finally fluttered open. She looked around and saw the room was empty. She shot up and jumped out of bed. _

_'He wouldn't just leave me like that? Would he?' She wondered. _

_She went take a shower and upon exiting she noticed a note on the bathroom mirror._

_"I didn't want to wake you, I am in the training field. You may meet with me there when you are ready." -I_

_Hayami sighed in relief. She finished getting dressed and went out to meet Itachi in the field. When she arrived, she saw him hitting some training dummies. Well, more like brutally beating them. He moved gracefully, yet lethally she noted. He seemed a little off though. They were just training dummies, but it was like he was in an actually fight. He seemed...angry. He jumped up and made the signs for the grand fireball jutsu, and he burned every dummy to ashes._

_Hayami stood in awe of such a powerful justu, and fear of itachi's anger. Nonetheless she began walking towards him. He then noticed her presence and turned towards her with his sharingan still activated. She then froze at the sight of his eyes. _

_Realizing this, Itachi quickly deactivated his eye doujutsu and closed the distance between them. _

_He stared at her with hard eyes. She already felt her own eyes beginning to water. _

_"Don't do this..." he said, wiping away a stray tear._

_"I don't know if can continue doing this." He said. _

_"But why Itachi?" Hayami replied as tears began to flow more rapidly. _

_"Because I don't want you to be hurt on my account." Itachi said. "It's too dangerous,. I am a person who is always being hunted. I also have a job to hunt others, you would not be able to stay with me." _

_"I don't care! I-I want to be with you! What do you want?" Hayami said. _

_Itachi let out a long drawn out sigh._

_"Tell me Itachi! What do you want" Hayami began to yell._

_He moves closer to Hayami and leans down. He hesitates for a moment before capturing her lips with his own. Hayami eagerly kissed back. Itachi deepened the kiss and hayami let out a soft moan allowing him to insert his tongue. His hands reached up to her ass and he gave it a light squeeze. Earning another moan from the woman. _

_Then itachi pushed her so they both fell on the grass. Itachi turned them over so he was on top and leaned down to kiss her some more. His right hand inched down her legs and and back up under her skirt. He pushed aside her panties and began rubbing her clit slowly. Hayami gasped at the contact._

_"I-I-Itachi-kun... what if s-s-someone s-see's us?" She stammered out as Itachi began to pick up speed. _

_"Don't worry. I cast a genjutsu no one will know we are here." Itachi whispered in her ear. Then slipped two fingers inside of her. She groaned in pleasure and moved againt his hand. _

_Itachi felt himself get extremely hard at her slickness. In one swift motion he yanked down his pants and he slowly inserted himself inside of her._

_'FUCK she's so tight.' he thought to himself as he began to thrust into her. He pulled down the front of her shirt and bra freeing her breasts. He wasted no time ravishing them with his mouth. _

_Hayami moaned louder and lifted her legs up wrapping them around itachi causing him to go deeper. _

_"Shit Hayami" He groaned, and held her by the waist and began to move faster. He looked down at her and saw her staring right at him with those beautiful eyes. That and the sight of her breasts bouncing began to overwhelm him and he felt himself getting close. He began to thrust harder._

_"Dammit Hayami I'm gonna-" With one last thrust he comes inside her. She does too right after. _

_"Fuck that was amazing." Itachi whispered._

_"So do you want to be with me?" Hayami asked. _

_"If that wasn't an indication that I wanted to be with you then I don't know what is." Itachi replied kissing her on the forehead._

_Hayami rolled over and hugged him in excitement. Itachi simply chuckled and held her._

* * *

_Later that night, Hayami and Itachi lay together in bed after another heavy petting session. Hayami's head lay on his chest and He stroked her hair gently._

_"We need to talk about what we're doing." Itachi started. _

_Hayami looked up at him. " I thought you said you wanted to be with me?" She replied, feeling anxious._

_"I do, but it's going to be hard for us. Remember I am a rouge ninja, and I am part of a ninja team that probably will not take too kindly about your presence." Itachi said._

_"Well I don't care if they don't like me! As long as you do right?" Hayami said._

_"That's the least of my worries." Itachi deadpanned. _

_"So what's the problem?" Hayami asked?_

_"There is a 99% chance one of them will try to kill you. Most of the others are not as nice nor morally and mentally stable. And i'm not willing to take that risk." Itachi replied._

_Hayami stayed quiet for a moment. _

_"It doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. It just means I cannot travel with you. But I will make you this promise, I will always be nearby when you need me. It doesn't matter how far I go I'll be there for you Hayami." He said. _

_"Ok." Hayami simply replied and snuggled up next to him._

_The next morning, a knock was heard at the door. Itachi was already up and dressed. Hayami slowly got up at the sound. As Itachi moved to answer the door it swung open. Hayami let out a shriek and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. _

_In the blink of an eye, Itachi had a knife to the neck of the intruder. _

_"Wait, wait wait!" The intruder cried. He pulled of his hood to reveal himself as deidara. Kisame walked in soon after. _

_"Sorry for the intrusion Itachi, but you were gone too long. Leader sent us to find out if you were dead or not. Guess not." Kisame said. _

_Deidara peeked into the room and tapped kisame, nodding towards the bed. _

_"Seems you aren't lonely either." Deidara snickerd. _

_"Is this what you've been doing all this time? Just parading with prostitutes? Did you forget we have a missio-oofh!"_

_Kisame was cut off by Itachi's fist to his stomach causing him to double over in pain. _

_"What the fuck was that for?" Kisame sputtered. _

_"She is not a prostitute. She is my girlfriend, I better not hear any of you ever speak of her in such a fashion again." Itachi said, scarily calm._

_Hayami's face turned red. 'He just called me his girlfriend in front of his killer friends. He must really be serious about me.' She thought to herself._

_"Woah Woah woah since when did you have a girlfriend. I thought you were gay with all that nail polish you were to be honest." Kisame replied._

_"Ameterasu." _

_Black flames sprouted onto the blue skinned man who began to scream. _

_"Ok, Ok I'm sorry man!"_

_Itachi extinguished the flames. "Now leave so the lady can get ready. I will meet you guys later." _

_With that Itachi closed the door and put a sealing jutsu. He turned to see a red face hayami staring at it, her blanket wrapped tight;y around her. _

_"I am so sorry Hayami." He started._

_Hayami giggled. "It's ok. But I take it you'll have to leave soon."_

_"Yes I will, unfortunately. But I promised you I will be back for you. No matter where you go I will find you." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead. And then another kiss on the lips._

_She felt tingly._

_With one final goodbye kiss, Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows._

_Hayami continued her travels. And as promised, Nearly every place she visited, Itachi showed up. And they spent time together, until he had to leave. It hurt her that he had to leave so much, but she knew there was alot to the story. _

* * *

_A year and a half later..._

_Itachi and hayami sat high up in a mountain ridge that over looked the village hidden in the clouds. Itachi was being quiet. He was always quiet, but unusally so, and it bothered hayami._

_"Itachi-kun.."_

_"Hmm" He replied._

_"Is something wrong? You seem kinda off today." She said._

_"I'm fine." He replied._

_"Are you sure? You've been acting funny lately, distant even. What's the matter?" She asked again._

_Itachi pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her._

_"Haya-chan, things are going to happen soon. And I'm not sure If I'm ready. But don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy today hmm?" He replied with what seemed like a sad smile on his face._

_Hayami didn't reply. And just rested her head on her shoulder. _

_Six months later..._

_Hayami and Itachi were back in the outskirts in the land of tea. Itachi sat on a stone that was near small stream and he motioned for Hayami to sit next to him._

_"We need to talk." Itachi said. Sounding tired._

_"What's wrong?" Hayami asked. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation._

_"I'm not going to beat around the bush, we can't be together anymore." He stated._

_"Wait w-what? What do you mean we can't be together, I thought we were going fine? I mean, was it s-ssomething I did? I don't understand!" She exclaimed, tears already falling down her face._

_"Haya-chan, please calm down. There is nothing wrong with us, or with you. You did nothing wrong. In fact you have been nothing but perfect. I absolutely adore you. But it is no longer safe for you to be with me. I won't be around for much longer. My time is running out. Its best if we end this now. You will be stronger for the pain to come."_

_"Itachi please! I love you! What do you mean your time is running out? Is something going to happen to you?! We can face this together, Please ITachi don't do this! I..I..I love you..please..." She ended with a whisper, before breaking down into heavy sobs._

_Itachi let out a ragged breath. "I'm so sorry haya-chan. But I just can't. You can be free. My time is running out." _

_Hayami continued to cry. Itachi held her face in his hands and kissed away her tears. "I need you to be strong. For the both of us. I love you too." Itachi kissed her softly on the lips. and then vanished in a swirl of flames._

_End flashback _

* * *

BACK TO PRESENT TIME...

With Sasuke, Hinata and Hayami...

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact my brother was in love." Sasuke said, pacing the room.

"If you were able to find love why couldn't I?" A voice said.

The three people in the room froze. They all turned but saw no one. Confused, both Hinata and Sasuke activated their doujutsus and saw a faint chakra signature. It got stronger until a full form materialized behind Hayami who was still frozen.

Hinata got into a battle stance. Sasuke stood rigidly. Immediately he activated his susanoo.

Meanwhile...

Naruto laid in bed next to Sakura when he sensed sasuke's chakra spike dangerously. He Shot up and got dressed.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, worried at the blonde's sudden grim face.

"Sasuke, I felt his chakra spike." He replied. He walked over to the balcony and sasuke Sasuke's susanoo."

"Shit! He's activated Susanoo! This is really bad!" Naruto said.

"He what?!" Sakura joined him at the balcony and sure enough was sasuke's growing purple chakra. They looked and saw Shikamaru and Neji already watching.

"Neji what's the situation?" Naruto asked.

"I see Sasuke and Hinata-chan, and that girl from earlier...and one more person appeared..." Neji grew silent and his eye widened.

"What is it Neji?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Itachi Uchiha."

In a yellow flash, Naruto headed over to where sasuke was. The others soon followed.

* * *

OK Hope you guys enjoyed. I will be updating again tonight or tommorow. I know I promised a secret will be revealed but I decided to save it for the next chapter instead. PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. When the binds come undone part 2

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS

* * *

Upon arriving on the scene there was a maddening silence. No one dared to make a move.

"I did not come to fight sasuke, I came to talk." itachi said.

"Why should I believe anything you tell me?" Sasuke exclaimed, aiming a fiery sword at his brother.

"Because I'm the only one who can give you the truth you desire." Itachi stated simply.

Sasuke didn't budge.

Suddenly a slap echoed. Everyone stood shocked at the Itachi's now turned face thanks to the slap hayami just gave him. Sasuke even deactivated his susanoo.

"Holy shit..."Whispered Naruto.

"How-How dare you! How dare you just appear after so long! How dare you do this to me!" Hayami yelled in-between sobs.

Itachi moved forward to grab her hand. "Haya-chan.." He began.

"Don't touch me! You lied to me! and sasuke told me what you did! How could you kill your whole family that's...that's disgusting!" She continued to yell.

"You don't understand. None of you do-"

"Then make me understand! I want the truth and I want it now!" Hayami said cutting him off.

Itachi looked around. He knew he would be able to take all of them no problem. He looked back at Hayami's crying face. He made a hand sign.

"No!" Cried Neji as they all were warped into Itachi's tsukiyomi.

* * *

When they all came to their senses they found themselves in what seemed to be a world where the sky was red and the moon was black.

Itachi appeared in the middle of them.

"What the hell did you do bastard!" Cried Naruto.

Sasuke began to charge up a chidori. But not even a spark.

"What the-" He said as he tried again.

Hinata and Neji tried to activate their bloodlines but nothing.

"What did you do!" Naruto yelled again.

"I made it so none of you will be able to use your chakra while in this world. I would like to have a civil conversation. Unless of course, you guys would rather I use this tsukyomi to its full potential." Itachi said.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and lunged for Itachi. Itachi blocked with a short sword of his own. The two moved so quickly you could only make out blurs and sparks from the metals clashing. Finally, Itachi knocked Sasuke's sword out of his hand, and landed an axe kick to the stomach causing him to fly to the ground.

Itachi flew down after him and pinned him.

"Can you calm down for five minutes so I can speak? I understand you want to kill me, especially since I am the one who coaxed you to do so. You will have your chance. But you will just have to wait a little longer." Itachi said

"Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Hinata. She ran up to the two men, but itachi immediately jumped away.

Hinata helped sasuke up who tried to run after itachi again. But this time Hinata pulled him back.

"Let's listen to what he has to say.' Hinata said.

"You're kidding me right?" Sasuke snapped.

Hinata winced at his tone, but continued anyway. " If it wasn't important he wouldn't have come here in the first place, and he would have killed all of us."

"She's right Sasuke. I don't trust him but let's hear him out." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke turned to Naruto who nodded in agreement, Then back to Hinata who looked at him with silently pleading eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Hinata held his hand which neji narrowed his eyes at.

"I didn't want to tell you what happened. The plan was for you to find me and kill me, and you could live in peace without finding out the truth about our clan. But I think it's best if you knew now, I have no choice especially for hayami's sake. So I will tell you. All of you, what happened." Itachi said.

"We're listening." Naruto said.

"The Uchiha were always a proud clan. However there was a growing unrest within the clan. They were angry because of their isolation and displacement. The clan was moved to one part of the village, because it was said it was a uchiha who was responsible for the nine tails attack on the village years prior."

"No way one of our own would do that!" Sasuke exclaimed.

**'Sorry to break it to you kid but it is true.' **Came the voice of Kurama.

Everyone turned to Naruto who's eyes were now red with slits and his hair slightly more spiky and wild.

"I thought I told you to warn me first when you do that!" Naruto yelled in his normal voice.

**"Well your chakara isn't in function at the moment and I heard what was going on so I thought I'd see for myself.**

**" **Ok fine you can stay but no attacking unless deemed necessary!"

**"What ever kid. But as I was saying, What Itachi said is true. It was a uchiha who caused me to attack the village. The one with the orange spiral mask."**

Itachi frowned when realizing who kurama was talking about.

"Wait, orange spiral mask..Naruto didn't we meet a guy like that...tobi he called himself he's one of the Ataksuki!" Sakura said.

"You're right sakura-chan!" Naruto replied.

"shit...It all makes sense now." Muttered Itachi.

"What makes sense now? Did you not know?" Shikamaru asked warily.

"No, I did not know, I will warn you all before I continue my story, something big is going to happen. Something really bad. You must not let yourself get captured Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said.

"Naruto...Uzumaki?" Hayami repeated. "You're Naruto Uzumaki?" Hayami questioned.

"Yeah..why?" Asked naruto.

Hayami turned to Itachi and blushed. She opened her mouth to speak but Itachi beat her to it.

"The great Naruto Uzumaki bridge in the land of waves...is where we first met." ITachi said. Never taking his eyes off Hayami.

" That's something..." muttered Shikamaru.

"As I was saying, the clan was under surveillance. And they weren't happy about it. And there were rumors of a coup to happen. They wanted revenge on the leaf village and to take control. I was 14 years old and in the ANBU at the time, I was summoned by the council and given a choice. Allow the coup to take place causing civil war and the entire Clan will be wiped out. including me and you. That was alot to take in at 14 years old. OR I kill them all myself, which I agreed under one condition."

"What condition was that?" Sasuke asked, his hands shaking.

"That my youngest brother was to be spared and not to tell him what happened." Itachi replied.

Sasuke eye's met his brothers. Everyone stood in a stunned silence at the info they just heard.

"I don't believe you! The village would never order such a thing! Grandpa third would never have a whole clan murdered!" Naruto yelled.

"Lord third did not want to agree. It was the council who made this decision against the hokage's wishes. Particularly Danzo. I didn't want you to find out about this. I was afraid you would grow to resent the leaf village rather then strive to protect it." As I did. Itachi said.

"You're right about that big brother, had I known about this sooner, I would have come back sooner and burned the leaf village to the ground. " Sasuke replied.

Naruto then cut in. "Protect the leaf village?! You murdered your whole family in cold blood!" He yelled angrily.

"Naruto calm down and think about it. I am not a big fan of such violence, but Itachi did protect the leaf. He stopped what could have been a war within the leaf. If the coup went as planned, the entire clan would have been convicted of treason, and they all would have been executed anyway. The Hyugua clan, could have been next. The life of a shinobi is a hard one, and sometimes you have to make those calls no matter how much you wouldn't want to make them." Shikamaru said, his arms crossed and eyes closed in concentration.

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is, why Danzo went out of his why to defy the hokage's orders and personally choose him to do this." He said.

"s-s-so everything...everything you told me...telling me to gain more power...to kill you..Why..WHY?!" cried Sasuke cutting off shikamaru's thought.

Sasuke dropped to the ground, shaking.

"This is not what I wanted for you little brother, But I wanted you to hate me, so you would not hate the leaf. But it seems the opposite happened." Itachi replied.

Then Itachi made another handsign, releasing the genjutsu.

"If you still want to kill me, you can go ahead and try." Itachi said. Slipping into a battle stance.

Sasuke shot up and gripped his sword.

"NO!" Cried hayami and she ran in front of Itachi.

"Hayami get out of the way!" Itachi said.

"NO! You've told the truth there is no reason for you to die! You just-ack!" Hayami began to gag and throw up. She dropped down to her knees and continued vomiting.

Itachi stood stunned then quickly recollected himself and bent down to hold hayami's hair and rubbed her back soothingly as she continued emptying her stomach's contents.

"You, female huyuga use your byukugan to see what's wrong with her." Itachi commanded.

Hinata nodded and activated her byukugan and scanned the white haired girl. But her eye widened in surprise. How did she not see this earlier.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked.

Hinata didn't reply and instead walked over to sakura a whispered what she saw in her ears. Sakura let out a gasp in surprise.

"Will someone please explain what the fuck is going on!" Exclaimed Sasuke and Naruto who were both ignored.

Neji sucked his teeth and activated his own doujutsu, and deactivated it just as quickly and his head turned to hinata who nodded in confirmation.

"You are starting to make me regret I didn't hurt any of you. Tell me what is wrong with her!" Itachi shouted, sharingan now activated.

Hinata and sakura walked over.

"Sakura-chan here is a medic she was trained under tsunade-sama so she's one of the best, if not the best. And she's going to scan her to make sure Neji-kun and I aren't just... seeing things." Hinata said slowly.

Sakura looked back at hinata suprised at the compliment. But turned back to Itachi and nodded in agreement.

"And praytell what the fuck did you see." sneered Itachi, now frustrated.

He laid Hayami down and Sakura's hands glowed green as she began to scan over Hayami's body. She did it three times. On the fourth time Itachi grabbed her hand.

"Give me the diagnosis, doc." Itachi said sarcastically. "I am losing my patience."

"Well um...it's nothing bad exactly..." Sakura started nervously.

Itachi tightened his grip on Sakura's hand and naruto moved forward to attack but was held back by Neji.

"What gives Neji?!"

"Just wait." Neji said, who also seemed nervous.

"Out with it child!" Said Itachi.

"I guess the best thing to say is Congratulations Itachi Uchiha, you're going to be a father. Hayami is 4 weeks pregnant."

* * *

No one said a word or dared to move. Until Hayami began to throw up again.

"4 weeks P-pregnant?!" Hayami sputtered after she stopped gagging. She thought for a moment.

"It must be from the last time you were here...the time stamp is accurate." She whispered.

"I'm going to be a father..." Itachi said.

"This is getting out of hand. I think we need to notify the leaf right away and call off this mission." Shikamaru said.

"Don't call off your mission. This is my problem to deal with." The older Uchiha snapped.

"Sorry to break it to you, But the moment we all encountered you it became all of our problems. You are also a ninja who defected from our village and wanted dead or alive. So, our hands are tied. We will have to take you back, even if it is by force." Shikamaru said pulling out a kunai.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Here's what we are going to do to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. I can-we all can tell how much you care about Hayami-san. We are going to notify our hokage about the situation. And you must agree to come back to the leaf village to explain everything you explained to us once we complete our mission here. We will take care of Hayami-san there. If you try to run away with hayami-san or pull any sort of trick, we will have to use force. " Shikamaru stated.

Itachi stayed silent for a moment thinking of the possible outcomes before speaking.

"I will agree to your terms. However if one hair on Hayami's head is hurt on your account I will not only kill all of you but I will destroy this village and the leaf." Itachi replied.

Everyone gulped, knowing his threat was more of a promise.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and PM ideas or suggestions you may have thank you!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Skeptical

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS

I have also had some people tell me that I am not focusing enough on Sasuhina, but I promise it will be back by the end of this chapter and going forward. I only just wanted to go into a little background of Itachi/Hayami's story, but I might have gotten too excited and gone a little overboard Lol And also, Hinata is 21 and Sasuke is 22, most of the rookie nine are in that age range.

On to the story!

* * *

Shikamaru managed to convince Tokumaru to allow Itachi and Hayami to stay at the estate with them. Itachi kept himself under a simple genjutsu to mask his appearance. He then composed a letter and sent it to the hokage's office right away.

* * *

Back at the Leaf,

A falcon flew straight through the receiving station of the Hokage tower. The patrolman in charge tried to stop it but it flew right up to the hokage's window and perched itself on her shoulder.

"That's weird, aren't all incoming messages supposed to come in through the receiving station downstairs." Shizune mused.

Tsunade opened the package. "It's from the guys I sent out to the land of ore." She said.

"I hope everything is ok, especially with you know who on the mission." Shizune said.

"I already have my finest sake ready." Tsunade replied as she unrolled the scroll and began reading the contents of the letter.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I gave orders to the messenger falcon to deliver to you and only you. This message is of utmost importance and I would like you to share it with Kakashi and Kurenai Sensei. Everything was going without a problem and everyone was given their designated posts and performing well, including sasuke, who has been surprisingly cooperative. Naruto and Sasuke are starting a shinobi training program. Also enclosed is an alliance treaty, and in the terms we would like for you to send ninjas back to the ore village to continue training them after we've finished the mission. But we've encountered a slight problem. Itachi Uchiha is here. And one of our students who joined the training program, turns out to be Itachi's lover, and she's one month pregnant, confirmed by Sakura and Hinata. So things are turning out to be a major drag over here. Itachi also revealed to us some... disturbing information which I would like to confirm upon returning to Konoha. He has agreed to return with us to leaf, and we are to take care of his lover. I am requesting that you send Kakashi and Kurenai, as back up and to survey the Uchiha. _

_Nara Shikamaru_

"SHIZUNE! GET KAKASHI AND KURENAI FOR ME IMMEDIATELY! " Yelled Tsunade.

"Hai right away ma'am!" replied Shizune who scurried out of the room.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai finally arrived to Tsunade's office. Shizune nervously stood behind tsunade.

Tsunade didn't say anything, but simply gave the letter to kakashi. Kurenai read over his shoulder. Kurenai let out a loud gasp of suprise. Kakashi simply narrowed his eyes. When they finished he handed the letter back to tsunade and let out a sigh.

"Well on the bright side, sasuke didn't kill anyone." Kakashi commented.

"This is serious!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi winced at her tone.

"I need you guys to go over there to keep a close watch on this new development. Keep an extra close eye on Sasuke. His brother being around will keep him on the edge, who knows what he'll do. And this new..third party..." Tsunade said, putting her head in her hands. " I just pray to Kami nothing happens."

She pulled out a bottle of sake and several cups out of a drawer in her desk and poured out some sake for everyone in the room.

They did not refuse.

* * *

Back at the land of Ore...

Itachi stayed in the room with Hayami. He didn't speak at all after arriving and it worried Hayami greatly.

"Itachi-kun?" Hayami called.

Itachi turned towards her.

"Are you mad? You haven't said a word since we got here. Do you not want me to keep it or something?" Hayami questioned.

Now Itachi fully turned towards her.

"Hayami, don't you ever let me hear you speak such foolishness again. That is OUR child, of course you are going to keep it." He replied.

"But you do still want to be with me? I mean, you knocked me up and left me!"

"Haya-chan, I am trying to be patient with you especially with your situation but you are really trying me. I did not knock you up intentionally. And I don't know if you were even listening, but I was supposed to be course I want to be with you. I love you, Hayami and that will never change. Stop assuming things or else you will really have to worry. Let's just get through the rest of this month before we return to the leaf village. But just to warn you I could be killed on sight. So we'll see what happens." Itachi said.

He finally walked over to her and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. And then he pulled her into an embrace.

"I missed you." Hayami whispered.

Itachi simply captured her lips in his. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was pacing in Hinata's room.

"Sasuke-kun you're gonna dig a trench with all that pacing!" Hinata said.

"What do you expect me to do! My brother shows up and tells me he killed our family because he was ordered too, and then I find out I'm about to be an uncle!" Exclaimed sasuke.

Suddenly he stopped pacing.

"Holy Kami, I'm going to be an uncle...I'm going to be...I'm going to have..family." Sasuke said softly as he dropped on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke doesn't cry. But this was too much to take in all at once. Hinata rushed to his side and allowed him to lay his head in her lap, where he sobbed quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

The door creaked open and in poked Naruto's head. He looked at Hinata who simply just shook her head. Naruto nodded in understanding and closed the door behind him.

Hinata smiled down at Sasuke. Although he was torn, she knew deep down he was happy. It was like he was a child again. Soon enough Sasuke fell asleep. Hinata didn't want to leave him, but she knew she would have to speak to the others. So she took a pillow off the bed and put it under sasuke's head before slipping out the room. Waiting outside the door was Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji.

"w-what are you all doing here?" she asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"We were kinda spying, sorry." Answered Shikamaru rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We were just concerned with how sasuke's taking this."

"I mean he's pretty shocked, confused and angry all at once." Said Hinata.

"That's to be expected." Neji replied.

"But there is a glimmer of happiness, because he's going to have kin again." Said Hinata with a soft smile.

"Maybe this will change Sasuke for the better, and he'll become a better person, and not just being nice to you Hinata-sama." Said neji.

"I told you not to call me that. Hinata or hinata-chan is fine. And believe it or not sasuke is already changing for the better...in his own way." Hinata replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"and how would you know that Hinata-CHAN?" Asked Neji.

Naruto snickered and Sakura simply raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I do live with him...but you're right I'm sure this will have a great impact on him! So how are we going to continue this mission?" Asked Hinata diverting her attention to shikamaru and changing the subject much to Neji's annoyance.

"We will just continue as planned, let's try our best to pretend he isn't here. Aside from the check-ups for Hayami. I have requested two backups from tsunade to keep an eye on Itachi, they should be here no later than tomorrow evening. So we will resume normal activities tomorrow." Replied Shikamaru with a yawn.

He then walked off to take a well deserved nap. Naruto and sakura then left leaving Neji and Hinata. Hinata tried to walk away but neji pulled her back.

"Hinata there is something going on that you are not telling me. Don't lie to me." He said.

Hinata frowned. Then she took a deep breath.

"It would p-probably be better if you didn't know, But if you must know Sasuke and I...are a couple." Hinata answered slowly.

Neji stiffened "You're kidding me right?" He said, his voice slightly raising. "I trust your judgement hinata but this is crazy!"

"If you trusted her judgement you would shut up and mind your fucking business." Said a deep voice from behind Hinata.

She whipped around to see sasuke glaring at neji. Well this wasn't going to be good.

"Uchiha, I don't know what you did to her to make her be with you bu-"

"I'm tired of people insinuating I forced her into a relationship with me. She agreed with her own free will. If you have a problem with it you can go fuck yourself!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes bleeding red.

"Guys please don't fight!" Hinata pleaded.

Neither male budged.

"And you can save the 'you better not hurt her talk.' I have never hurt her and have no intention of doing so. I'll give you my sword and let you stab me willingly if I'm ever the reason for her tears." Sasuke declared.

Neji's eye's were narrowed and his buyukugan activated. But they softened.

'His feelings might actually be genuine..' Neji thought to himself.

"Nonetheless I will still be watching you Uchiha. Hinata we will speak more on this matter later. Goodnight." Neji said, and headed towards his room.

* * *

Hinata let out the breath she was holding. She then let out an eep! When Sasuke yanked her back inside the room and threw her on the bed.

He peeled off her shirt. And began kissing and nipping at her neck. Hinata let out a small gasp. He then moved to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was rather hard and desparate. As if he was afraid she was goin to go away. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't know why they can't see how much I love you." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed heavily. It was so un-sasuke like. His voice was filled with raw emotion. But given the past events she couldnt blame him.

"Who cares, as long as I know right?" Hinata replied.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her once more. He pulled down her pants and underwear along with his own. His fingers teased her entrance. She moaned as he slowly slipped two fingers inside of her. He moved in and out slowly. And then He adjusted her so she was laying down on her back and he trailed kisses down her stomach until reaching her vagina. He flicked his tongue against her clit and watched as she began to arch in pleasure. He then began to suck on her clit and slipped his fingers back inside her. He pumped as he continued licking and sucking on her clit. Hinata's moans grew louder and her body began to shake.

She grabbed his hair and continued to moan. She felt herself getting closer.

"Sasuke, I think i'm gonna cum!" She cried.

With those words he withdrew himself from her much to her displeasure.

"Sasuke why would you do th-uuhnn!" Hinata moaned as sasuke's dick filled her.

He pushed deep inside of her and began to move faster and faster. With one hand he stroked his thumb over her clit as he continued to fuck her.

"Sasuke-kun I can't take it any more!" Hinata cried and came loudly and Sasuke did too right after.

Afterwards, the two laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Please review hope you guys enjoyed! And I appreciate all you who have been reviewing/PM me, continue to do so to help me make this story super awesome!

Sn: I would prefer you you guys did not review anonymously so I can reply to the reviews! Thanks!

Special shout outs to Silverrose16701 and Rellik!


	19. Rude

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW =) FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS

On to the story!

* * *

Two days later, Kakashi and Kurenai arrived. The ninja went out to meet them.

"Hey Kakashi sensai!" Yelled Naruto as he bounded over to them.

"Honestly Naruto, its way too early for this." replied Kakashi suppressing a yawn.

Kakashi and Kurenai ran non stop to make it to the village. They were supposed to have arrived hours ago but they got drunk with tsunade. He wasn't about to let them know that.

"So what's the situation like?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well Everything is normal so far, we've agreed to continue with the mission as planned. We haven't seen much of Itachi, except occasionally training. I'm still not sure what to make of this to be honest." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke who seemed to be sulking.

"Hey sasuke-kun why the long face?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke glared at him with Sharingan activated eyes.

"Never mind."

"So you'll be taking turns keeping an eye on him for the time being. Neji and I will be in meetings pretty much all day and Naruto and Sasuke have their class they are teaching. Hinata and Sakura will be in the hospital if you need them as well." Shikamaru said.

"I don't really need any babysitting." a deep voice said.

They all whipped around to see Itachi lazily leaning on a post.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and Kakashi seemed un-amused.

"I'll be on my best behavior, for Hayami's sake at least. Just don't give me a reason to misbehave." Itachi stated, earning a glare from the sliver haired man.

Itachi and Kakashi kept eye contact for a little longer. After a minute Itachi smirked and disappeared with a 'poof'

"A shadow clone...he really will not leave that girl's side." Shikamaru muttered.

"So it's true...He got someone pregnant..." Kurenai said. Shuddering.

"If he killed his own family just to protect his brother, imagine what he'd do if anything happened to hayami or the child." Sakura said.

"Can we stop talking about this and get on with our jobs? We do have a mission to finish." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Sasuke kun, this is just as important, like a side mission, please be patient." Hinata said.

She placed a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it right off.

"Hinata I don't need you to play mediator every time I say something that might hurt your friends' feelings." Sasuke replied quietly

But it was loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Bastard don't talk to hinata-chan like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch Whatever." Sasuke said, and began to walk away.

"Hey teme wait up!" Yelled Naruto as he went after him.

Hinata let out a sad sigh. This did not go unnoticed by the two sensei's who gave each other knowing looks.

"Well I guess we should get going then." Said Hinata.

She walked off and Sakura followed suit. Everyone else began to disperse as well.

"Well this is going to be one fun mission don't you think Kurenai -chan?" Kakashi asked grinning under his mask.

Kurenai just giggled and shook her head.

* * *

Later on during break...

Hinata went for a walk to clear her head still upset by sasuke's behavior earlier.

As she neared the square she saw Sasuke and Naruto conducting their class. Naruto felt her presence and turned towards her and waved with a grin. Sasuke simply smirked at her. But she turned up her nose and kept walking.

Sasuke frowned. What the hell was that for?

"Looks like someone's in the doghouse." Naruto said.

"What the hell did I even do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave him a look.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Naruto asked. "Just go after her man I got it from here."

Sasuke nodded and began to follow Hinata.

Hinata realized soon that Sasuke was trailing behind her. So she began to quicken her pace. Sasuke did too. Soon enough she was hopping rooftop to rooftop trying to get away from the ex-avenger. She landed in an alleyway to catch her breath. She activated her byakugan to see if Sasuke was still following her. She found him walking away in the opposite direction.

Her sigh of relief turn into a scream of horror when Sasuke suddenly appeared before her. She tried to get away but it was no use. Sasuke was stronger than her.

"Get away from me asshole!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke only tightened his grip on her hands before pinning them above her head on the wall behind her.

"Hinata why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You must be really stupid if you don't remember what you did." Hinata replied, not looking him in the eye.

Sasuke's frown deepened. He couldn't remember for the life of him what it co- ah..It finally clicked.

"Is it because of this morning?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yes Sasuke, I really didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me and the fact you just brushed my hand off and walked away! How do you think that made me feel!" She exclaimed.

"Unhappy I suppose" Sasuke tried.

"Very! Sasuke that was really rude, and I was just trying to help! I understand you're upset about itachi and all that's going on but don't take it out on me or anyone else!"Hinata said.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He releasing her arms and pulled her into an embrace, his face nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm sorry Hina-hime. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered.

"You need to have more patience and not be quick to anger. Because any wrong move and it's back to prison for the rest of your natural life. And I don't want to be without you..." Hinata trailed off as she realized what she was saying. She fought back a blush, as she was still angry with him.

Sasuke moved to look at her. His onyx eyes bore into her lavender ones. She tried to look away but she couldn't.

He gently lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. He then pulled her back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry hime...I will control my self and anger...for you." Sasuke said.

Hinata couldn't help but return his embrace.

Meanwhile...

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A mischievous Kakashi said to an equally naughty Kurenai as they watch the scene unfold through binoculars a top of an adjoining building.

"Hinata-chan and I will be having a serious conversation later." Kurenai said, picking up some popcorn out of the large bowl between them.

"Wait I see sasuke doing something!" Kakashi said as They looked closer.

They saw an outstretched arm and at the end of that arm was a hand. With the middle finger up pointed directly at them.

"Shit we've been caught." Kurenai whispered.

They both waved back at sasuke and scurried off.

Back with Sasuke and Hinata...

Sasuke shook his head at their sensei's antics.

"What is it?" Hinata said.

"Nothing, I just really love you hime." Sasuke said, planting a chaste kisses along her jaw.

Love. There goes that word again. Despite the strong feelings she obviously had for Sasuke, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Hinata didn't respond. With one last kiss on the forehead Sasuke let go.

"We should be going soon, before the others start looking for us." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. They walked quietly together hand in hand. Sasuke dropped her off at the hospital before heading back to the square.

* * *

There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed! sorry this chapter is a little short. But I will update again before the week is up!


End file.
